Run
by Moonlight Willows
Summary: A.U. What seems to only be a normal American senior class trip to Japan for fun turns into a nightmare when they are forced to play Battle Royale in a Foreign Country. Kiriyama volunteers again and is curious of one of the players dark past. What is revealed in front of him about her may give him the true meaning of what emotion really is. Kazuo/OC. Movieverse.
1. Prologue

**I did say that I was going to take a hiatus away from fanfiction, but as I rediscovered my love for this movie and the character Kiriyama I couldn't help it, plus this story literally took over my mind and I have to get it out. I haven't read the book or the manga, I've only seen the movie.**

**The story takes place in May of 2013. This is AU, Alternate Universe. Kiriyama won the Battle Royale in the movie.**

**I hope you enjoy and please review. It helps me update the chapters faster.**

* * *

_Don't look back! Keep running! Run as fast as you can!_

Her legs were beginning to get heavy. With every stomp Elizabeth planted on the ground with her feet as she ran sent an agonizing wave throughout her entire body. All is dark around Elizabeth, and the only things that came known to her senses was the brush of wind against her face and the smell of blood that carries with it. At this very moment she is running for her life.

Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack! Came the loud roar from the riffle of the mysterious guy from behind trying to kill her. Elizabeth breaks into trees and coming out from the other side she saw herself in a familiar neighborhood. She came to a halt and stood in the very center of the street lit by night posts along the sidewalks.

The buildings are old with graffiti on about every inch of the walls and fences. Florescent lights such as reds, greens, blues and yellows shown out of the windows. This reminded Elizabeth exactly who she used to be and where she came from.

She watched and observed how some gang members walked past her without acknowledging Elizabeth's existence. They began talking to one another as they formed into a circle right outside a bar. Elizabeth couldn't understand a single word what they were saying. It was as if trying to listen to someone with clogged ears. There was one guy who had joined the gang by coming out of a dark alley who stood out to Elizabeth.

_Oh shit!_ Elizabeth exclaimed as she thought this. The guy glances up grasping hold onto her direct eye contact with himself. Kiriyama, the guy who would not stop following Elizabeth and wanted to kill her. He smirks showing his fierce snarl of teeth. Elizabeth started to run again down the street and Kiriyama quickly follows after her again.

Elizabeth is not oblivious to calculate in her head how far away Kiriyama was from behind her or where his position behind her was too. Elizabeth darted onto the sidewalk and just when Kiriyama did exactly what she was wanting him to do she began throwing down everything that came into view, trash cans, display tables with food or jewelry, etc into Kiriyama's path. He dodged a few at first and then tripped by stepping on a pearl necklace. Nothing became enough to stop him from chasing Elizabeth down.

Elizabeth makes up her mind and dashes back onto the street and hauls herself in front of a car going 70mph and made it across the street without getting hit. This stalled Kiriyama's chase as he stopped at the side of the car as it passed through nearly getting hit by it and continues after Elizabeth without having any knowledge of where she went to.

Kiriyama makes it across the street. Looking to his left and right there is no sight of anyone neither was there any sight of someone down the alley in front of him. That didn't mean he hadn't got an idea of where she went. Kiriyama grins as he walks over to the fire escape staircase built next to an apartment complex in the alley, he traces his fingers on the damp railing where someone else's fingertips laid not too long ago.

Elizabeth hid on the third staircase that did not face Kiriyama. She has her palm sealed on her mouth to keep Kiriyama from hearing her panting. Kiriyama thought up a plan and he backed away making damn sure Elizabeth heard him go and hid himself around the building not far away. He is hoping she would eventually come down the stairs and then he would take her down when she did.

Unfortunately for Kiriyama his plan backfired as he hears Elizabeth's footsteps going up the stairs instead of down like he had hoped. He lashes his riffle out from his long coat coming back to the stairs and shot up towards Elizabeth. Though by that time she crossed over onto a terrace and then onto the roof. Kiriyama grunts and runs up the stairs. Once up Kiriyama skipped the terrace and jumped from the staircase and onto the roof. He slings the riffle off his back and into his hands with his finger ready on the trigger.

The roof is flat with a few storage units on top and Kiriyama went to check out the first one. Kiriyama checked them all and came to the last one. Elizabeth can hear him and silently made her way to another corner of the unit as Kiriyama searched around one. Elizabeth continued the same thing until Kiriyama came among the corner he started from.

Elizabeth glanced over from her corner and sees Kiriyama's back turned to her and he slings the riffle back onto his shoulder. Kiriyama didn't move for the longest time it felt like and when he did he slowly crosses towards the ledge. That's when Elizabeth carefully left her hiding place and crept quietly behind Kiriyama. As she came closer Kiriyama looked down from the building deciding where Elizabeth escaped to since he couldn't find her.

Elizabeth is now on top of him and quickly jerked Kiriyama's riffle strap, rings it around his neck and starts to choke him. Elizabeth did not know this until now but Kiriyama is very strong as he struggles and makes his way around to face her. Shock entered Elizabeth and trembled as Kiriyama gave her a twisted smile and pulls her closer to him. He takes her hands one by one loosening her grip on his riffle strap.

"No!" Elizabeth shouts and Kiriyama trips her. Elizabeth lost balance to fall backwards and instead sideways over the ledge. As she began to fall off of the roof Kiriyama didn't hesitate and grabbed her arm to keep her from falling five stories up.

Kiriyama pulls Elizabeth back over the ledge and Elizabeth sunk down to the roof floor with a terrified expression and pants. What am I doing? Elizabeth thought to herself. This guy still means to kill me even though he did just save my life then.

Before anything else happened a loud gong sounded and Elizabeth is dragged out of her imaginary world and into reality.

* * *

"Good Morning Green Bay Wisconsin!" The loud announcer spoke from the radio next to Elizabeth's bedside stand. Right behind the radio is a picture of Elizabeth when she was about six or seven dressed in a little league baseball uniform and in a man's lap, her father. The both of them are smiling brightly into the camera.

Elizabeth turns over in her bed, her eyes wide awake. She looks at the time, 7:00 AM, right on schedule. Elizabeth quickly turned off her radio before the announcer started talking about this year's Packers football predictions. She didn't too much care for the sport and has heard about it every day of her life living in Wisconsin even whenever it was no longer football season, like now.

Today is the 19th in the month of May, and Elizabeth's 18th birthday. Today is also the day that she and all the seniors of her High School are taking a class trip to Japan for three weeks in celebration of their last year in school before going to college. Perhaps that was why I dreamt of Kiriyama, Elizabeth thought.

The American's knew more about the BR Act more than some of the Japanese did themselves. It was the American government that approved the law. Elizabeth remembered Kiriyama's face on CNN from last year in an interview he gave after winning Battle Royale on a deserted island. He was a volunteer, and the BR Act is for a ninth grade class to fight to the death until one survivor remained. Kiriyama was no ninth grader and stated he went in to prove he is dangerous and that he had fun doing it. There was never no way to watch them kill each other off, even if there was Elizabeth wouldn have still wouldn't want to watch it because she thought the whole thing was savage and cruel. However since it does happen and many other countries know it as well it keeps the youth in line most of the time so the BR Act could never spread worldwide.

Elizabeth shook those thoughts away. The rules wouldn't apply to her. She's going to Japan to have fun, not fight to the death. She gets out of bed and runs shower water in her own personal bathroom. She sticks her hand in and feels it is still cold. Elizabeth steps away for a few minutes to brush her teeth. Elizabeth came back to the shower and can feel the warm mist spray onto her and takes out her rubber band holding her shoulder length brown locks and takes off her pajamas. She spent about ten minutes in the shower moisturizing her hair with Garnier products and scrubbed her entire bare body three times.

When she got out Elizabeth throws on her robe and slips her feet into her comfortable slippers and walks out of her bathroom back into her room. She sits at a desk in front of a mirror and to her side is her tv, she turns it on and begins to brush out her tangles. The news is on and first was a discussion of politics, a school shooting (great, keep it up and we American's will definitely end up having our very own BR Act), and the BR Act.

Elizabeth turns away from her mirror and untangling her hair now concentrating on the news story that the broadcaster now gave. "It's that time of the year again in Japan folks where teachers will place in their class numbers for the chance to win a lottery of a lifetime." He said and Elizabeth rolls her eyes at this, sick. He then talked about last year's winner Kiriyama, and now that guy got stuck in Elizabeth's head again. The broadcaster talked about another recent interview that Kiriyama gave and the big possibility that he may return this year.

Elizabeth laughs at this. "Well if he does I hope someone a lot more fortunate than him kills that psycho." And Elizabeth soon came to realize after she'd said that that it is not like her to say or think something like it, she hated the BR Act and didn't wish for anyone to go through with it. If she were four years younger maybe, but that was then and she had changed a lot since that time too.

Elizabeth really didn't know much about Kiriyama, she didn't know him at all and most likely never will. Elizabeth changes the channel to VH1 and watched 'I love the 80's' as she got ready.

After blow drying her hair and putting on simple makeup, she didn't like wearing too much of it on her face, Elizabeth puts on some skinny jeans, a white tank top and a blue t-shirt over it. Then Elizabeth had a hard choice between two pairs of shoes, her Chuck Taylor's or low cut high heeled boots. They are both her favorites, she ended up going with the Chuck Taylor's and took her boots stuffing them into an empty space inside her suitcase. She will want to wear them in Japan.

Elizabeth didn't have enough time to style her hair and put it all up in a ponytail again and placed on a designer cap on top her head. She reaches for the doorknob and its' opened her mother and stepfather stand there. Their names are Maria and Bryan. Elizabeth hurdles and chuckled. "How long were you guys standing by my door?"

"Long enough to hear you packing," Her stepfather said and held out his hands offering to help Elizabeth with her suitcase, Elizabeth smiles and hands it over to him and she slings her backpack over her shoulders. She got a sweet Happy Birthday from the both of them and they all walk down the stairs together.

"Be careful with the suitcase on the wooden floors." Maria said to her husband as he placed it on the ground and started to roll it towards the garage. "I've got it." He replied stuffy.

Elizabeth's eyes widened when she saw her stepfather taking her suitcase the wrong way. "Bryan the van isn't in the garage." She felt her mothers' hand touch her shoulder. "Who said you were taking the van." Her mother smiled. "Come see."

A curious look struck Elizabeth's face. "What did you guys do?" She hurries up after them towards the garage and once Bryan opened the door and flicked the light on Elizabeth's jaw dropped and so did her backpack.

A metallic sky blue Bentley convertible is parked right in front of Elizabeth. "You guys." She said breathless as she came up to the car and admired every detail of it and she turns back around to her mother and Bryan. "Why?" She knew it had to be expensive for the both of them to get this kind of car.

"You've just done so much better in these past few years that Bryan and I had to do something special for your graduation and birthday." Maria said as she hugs her daughter.

Elizabeth found it hard to say something to the both of them. "It's perfect, thank you." Elizabeth hugs her mother back and embraces Bryan. Elizabeth is handed her keys to the new car by her mother and tosses her backpack in the back of the seat.

"You're not leaving yet are you?" Bryan said to Elizabeth as he wraps his arm around Maria. "Not when you haven't eaten yet."

Elizabeth did come to remember that she had forgotten to do something though it wasn't what Bryan suggested her to do. "I'll get something in the terminal at the airport. I've almost forgot to say good bye to Tommy."

Elizabeth runs back into the house and found her brother Tommy in his usual sitting spot in front of the TV in the living room watching Sesame Street. Most six year olds these days aren't as curious or innocent like Tommy is. He is also a very bright child and very responsible for his age, he hardly threw a tantrum and when he did it was always for a good reason.

"Hey Tommy," Elizabeth said coming over and sat right next to him. "Which episode is this are you watching?"

"I have not seen this one." Tommy said as he fiddled with the remote control and drops it. He looks up to his sister. "Are you leaving?"

"Right now I am, but I'll be back in a few weeks." Elizabeth said nudging her little brother

"Well if you're coming back then why are you going?" Tommy asked.

"Why?" Elizabeth makes a playful sad face at her brother. "You want to get rid of me?"

"I don't want you to go." Tommy replied.

Elizabeth smiles, it was so sweet of him. "It's only three weeks and by then school will be out for you and we can spend tons of time then."

On the TV one of the Sesame characters yelled 'Run! Run as fast as you can!' over and over. Tommy is shivering and Elizabeth notices, she gives Tommy a hug as her mother and Bryan came in. "I'll see you soon Tommy." With that she got up and to everyone's surprise Tommy started to scream as loud and long as his very lungs can handle, and for a child that was a lot.

Tommy folds his arms around Elizabeth's legs. "Tommy! Tommy stop it and let go!" Elizabeth tries to release herself from her brother as gently as she could until her mother came around and pulls Tommy off of her.

"You can't go Lizzy! Don't go!" Tommy called down the hall as Maria took him to another room to calm down. Lizzy is a nickname that Tommy liked to call his sister instead of saying Elizabeth.

Now Elizabeth shot up into shivers of her own. He's never reacted that way unless if it was for a good reason, her mother came back out and said it wasn't best for Tommy to come out of the room anytime soon. Elizabeth felt really bad that she and her brother were going to part ways like this. She felt that her yells at him were too harsh, however she had to go or else she'll miss her bus ride at school that is taking everyone to the airport.

Elizabeth walks back out to the garage with her mother and Bryan, she thanks them again for their amazing gift and told them good bye. Elizabeth felt good again as she got into her new car and started the ignition, gosh did she love that new car smell. Bryan opens the garage door for her and they all wave to each other before Elizabeth puts the car in reverse to back off into the driveway and onto the street where she takes off, she looks back once but only when she thought about her poor little brother.

* * *

Elizabeth arrives at Southwest High School. She'd just graduated from the place last week on Friday and it felt odd yet bittersweet to be back. Elizabeth smiles really big as she spots her friends coming up to her car in the lot as she is parking it. "Sweet ride Liz!" Trey said as he slid himself on top of the hood.

"Get off the car Trey," Elizabeth giggles as she gets out of the car and swings her backpack on her shoulders.

"Oh well Trey your birthday present for Elizabeth is going to suck." Claire said. Claire has been Elizabeth's best friend since they were in Kindergarten and they became friends with Trey in Middle School and right when they entered the 10th grade together Trey and Claire became item. They may fight a lot but they are deeply in love with each other. Robbie who is also among them always had a thing for Elizabeth since their rough times. Elizabeth hadn't returned any form of affection until that year. They've went on a few dates, however they aren't together like Claire and Trey are.

"You guys seriously didn't have to get me anything." Elizabeth blushes.

"Well I didn't pay for yours. I found the frame and I printed out the picture." Trey said handing over his gift to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at the picture and chuckled. "Oh that definitely is priceless." The picture is of all of them in their blue and white graduation gowns making goofy faces and Trey is behind herself and Claire giving them both the rabbit ears. "My eyes in this picture freaks me out a lot." Elizabeth said. Elizabeth is sticking her tongue out and has her eyes crossed in the picture.

"Mine next," Claire shoves Trey out of the way and hands Elizabeth a small square box. Elizabeth opens it to see gorgeous silver hooped earring. "These are so beautiful Claire. Thank you so much guys." Claire hugs Elizabeth. "Happy Birthday Elizabeth."

Right when Claire and Elizabeth come out of their hug someone pushes Elizabeth out of their way as they walked by. Elizabeth looks to see who it was. Rachel. Long story short, Rachel had always held a grudge on Elizabeth, it had to do with a confrontation between both of their fathers, Elizabeth's real father. "Whoops I'll try to watch where I'm going." Rachel spoke with a sharp tone as she brushes her fingers through her long blonde hair staring at Elizabeth harshly.

Claire chuckles. "Well Rachel if you did that you just might walk yourself off the face of this Earth." She said sarcastically. "I wish you good luck."

Rachel rolls her eyes and decided to walk away when Elizabeth didn't say anything.

"If we're lucky maybe she'll fall down a hole in Japan," Trey said. Claire shakes her head and pats Trey's back. "That's China hun."

Trey thought a moment. "Oh yeah people do dig holes to China." Claire was about to say something else but she is just going to rest her case.

They had all recognized a friends' parents car already coming up. Tory and Corey Owens. Twin sisters who act like they hate each other in public. One is popular and the other average, like Elizabeth and her friends. Corey, the average twin is friends with Elizabeth and Claire, she is now coming over towards them with Tory coming out of the car last in skanky clothes as usual. The skirt she is wearing could literally pass off as panties.

"Tory! Victoria!" Her father called from the car and Tory sternly turns around at him as she walked away in high heels. "What! I'm not pulling it down, this is how my skirt is made, all of my clothes are like this!" She shouted all of this to father in the parking lot where half of the seniors stared back and forth and the father finally had enough and he drove away.

"Hey happy birthday Elizabeth," Corey said as she places her heavy suit case down on the ground and pushes her glasses back up properly on her nose. "I didn't have time or the money to get you anything but I'll try in Japan."

"No please don't Corey," Elizabeth said instantly waving her hands. "I keep telling you all you don't have to." Everyone is silent. "I love you guys so much."

They all came into a group hug when they saw the buses enter the school lot. "We are going to have so much fun. I consider it to be everyone's birthday for the next three weeks. So let us celebrate like it." Elizabeth said and everybody agreed with her and took their things and walked to the buses.

Elizabeth took out her suit case in the back of her car. She didn't like to leave that car after just getting it, the school will be watching it closely for her though.

Robbie walks up by Elizabeth's side as she took towards one of the buses. "You've been very quiet this morning. Are you alright Robbie?"

"Fine," Robbie said with a fixed grin and hands her a wrapped present. "Robbie?" Elizabeth whisphers with an annoyed look.

"Just open it." Robbie said softly with a chuckle.

Elizabeth winces and she started to unwrap the paper, it is another framed picture although she will admit Robbie's frame is a lot better looking than Trey's. It wasn't just a picture inside but a collage of pictures with Elizabeth and Robbie together. "I can tell you've worked really hard on this." Elizabeth locks her eyes on Robbie. "I love it, thanks."

Robbie winks at Elizabeth and they both board onto the bus, Elizabeth threw the wrapper away in a trash can next to the driver and took her seat next to Claire.


	2. Policy Of Truth

**I've worked a long and hard full week on this chapter. Please enjoy and please keep up the reviews pretty please. This chapter is not a song-fic. I was listing to the song Policy of Truth by Depeche Mode quite a lot while writing this and the name wont leave my mind now.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Elizabeth didn't know why but their supervisor Mrs. Thomas played a movie for everyone on the bus. It only takes twenty minutes to get to the airport. She plays 'The Hunger Games.' Elizabeth went and saw this movie with Claire and Corey when it still played in theaters last year and that was the last time she'd watched it. Elizabeth did purchase the film when it came out however she never got around to watching it for a second time. The part that really stood out to her in the film was when the girl volunteered to take her little sisters place in a fight to the death. Elizabeth could relate because if the BR Act would ever come to America then she'd try to replace her little brother Tommy if his class were to ever be chosen in a heartbeat. She couldn't imagine a fight to the death involving Tommy or anyone his age.

No one really paid any attention on the movie and just talked to one another. Trey and Robbie sat in a seat across where Elizabeth and Claire sat where they are having their own talk, guy talk on how to swoon them both into doing them deeds in Japan obviously.

"So when are you going to make it official with Robbie?" Claire asks.

"I don't know. The whole dating thing is still very new to me." Elizabeth replied coming out of her thoughts.

"Have you guys actually," Claire looked a tad bit embarrassed as she spoke. "You know, have you done it yet?"

Elizabeth cackles lowly to herself. "No way." She shakes her head.

Claire gives Elizabeth a serious look. "And why not? Do you want to end up still being a virgin until you're twenty?" Claire makes an unrealistic face as she thought about her friend still being a virgin in that length of time as if it was a bad thing.

"I'm not like that Claire." Elizabeth admits. She didn't look at sex as if it was some form of competition or wanting to do it only for the simple pleasure. "I like Robbie and all but I'd rather wait to do it with the person that I truly care about."

Claire looks confused at Elizabeth. "Well don't you care about him? I know you do."

"It feels wrong sometimes," Elizabeth said. "I get the feeling that he cares more than I do." Granted she knew about Robbie's crush on her way before they started dating however Elizabeth still felt in her heart that she can never truly love him the way he wants her to.

"Well try to at least loosen up some in Japan Liz." Claire encourages. "No harm in perfecting the experience when your so called right time comes around."

Elizabeth didn't want to say another word about it and she bit the bottom of her lip. Already her best friend is starting to aggravate her on the subject and wanted it to change fast. In front of her she can see that Jenna Morris is crying to the movie. It is now at Elizabeth's favorite part where the big sister takes her little sisters place up on the stage in the film. Jenna, she is a very overly sensitive person that will cry over just about anything. Elizabeth remembered back in 6th grade when their class watched the first Narnia film Jenna cried during the epic battle scene and surprisingly during the happy scenes, and crazy enough they were not tears of joy.

Elizabeth felt someone from behind gripping her and Claire's seat. They turn around and see Joshua. He has his hand clamped on the back of Claire's long wavy red hair and she retrieves it by turning back around lifting his hand. "Ouch Josh!"

Joshua Turner a.k.a the schools ultimate class clown who is southern and African American, he transferred from Mississippi as well as his sister Mia who took 8th grade Geography together with Elizabeth, Claire, Trey and Robbie.

"Claire what are you telling Elizabeth to loosen up for? She's tight." Joshua said.

Elizabeth thought she can take that as a compliment. She mainly giggled to herself because she hasn't heard that word in a very long time from him. Although a clown he is in the classes they have together he is determined to do good and has. Never does he make any F's on tests, homework and quizzes. He was also on the football team before they had all graduated.

"Joshua," Claire said raising an eyebrow at him as she turned back around. "Elizabeth and I are having an A and B conversation so C your way out of it."

Joshua stares at Claire with a gawking expression. He started to think what he ever did to her and thought their conversation must really be private. Still he wants to say something before going back to his own business. "Man that's fucked up." And he sits back.

Claire stares down at Joshua again. "Dude I'm not a man." She winks.

Joshua laughs hysterically. "Claire just turn around cause you don't want none of this that's about to come at you."

Claire knew better than to continue, because whatever Joshua says and does the overall attention is always on him so she dropped it. Joshua came back up to the seat in front of him and pats Elizabeth on her shoulder. "Is today your birthday?"

Elizabeth nods her head. "It is." She smiles.

"Naw," Joshua hollers. Almost everyone on the bus either whipped their heads around or forward to look at him. Elizabeth sinks really low in her seat. Oh great, she thought. She hated whenever a lot of people had their eyes on her and she didn't want everybody to know that today is her birthday. Joshua started to sing this crazy birthday song in a slow R&B style with terrible or rather not so impressive rhymes like "I've got you this birthday cake too bad it's invisible and fake." Trey points for Robbie to look and laughs.

"Boy shut up, you is so crazy." Mia, Joshua's sister came from the back of the bus and sits down by him. Elizabeth had covered her face during Joshua's bursting rhymes and occasionally giggled at how funny and pathetic it was. "Anyways, happy birthday Elizabeth." Mia said.

Elizabeth nods to both Mia and Joshua. "Thanks."

Thank goodness, Elizabeth thought. The traffic wasn't so bad that morning and their buses arrived a bit early at the International Airport. One step closer now going to Japan, of course they will all have to do a connect flight in San Francisco. Elizabeth didn't too much care for connect flights, she's done it before once when meeting her dad's relatives when she was younger. Could just be bad experience because she had been really small and the terminals she and her parents went through and still remembers how she got scared of getting lost in the crowds.

Everyone grabs their things and got off the three buses and into the airport. Once inside some cargos takes away their heavy thing. Everyone with backpacks still kept theirs including Elizabeth and Robbie. Claire carries her purse and that's when Elizabeth realized she didn't bring hers. It's a good thing she always has her ID and money in her pack than in her purse. Elizabeth instantly checks and is oblivious to Robbie as he takes out his hand held video camera and begins to record her.

"I wonder what she is searching for?" Robbie said zooming his camera in on Elizabeth's face.

Elizabeth saw what she was looking for, her ID and wallet are all there. She tosses her head up to see half of Robbie's face and the camera on her. She rolls her eyes zipping the backpack back up. "I was just checking to see if I didn't forget anything." She winks.

"And what is she hiding?" Robbie said taking steps backwards with the group walking towards the security gates.

Elizabeth right by Claire's side walk along with them too and Elizabeth still stared into the camera wishing Robbie would stop with asking games. "What?" Elizabeth raises her eyes.

"Oh my God Robbie," Claire said stepping towards the camera. "Quit acting so weird."

"Was I talking to you?" Robbie asked her as he tried different zooms and angle options to get Claire out of the frame and back on Elizabeth only.

Claire gets back in front of the camera and huffs multiple times on the lens making it fog up.

"Claire, what the hell are you doing?" Robbie exclaims.

Elizabeth skips ahead of them and gets in line for her security check. Already Tory had to be taken behind a wall far obvious some more examinations after the metal detector went off several times. More likely because of some piercings she has.

After Joshua and Mia it is time for Elizabeth next. She gives the security guard her backpack and he puts it through the monitoring machine and takes off her earrings Claire have given her that morning, and puts it on the same tray as her backpack. She steps through the gate without it going off and retrieves backpack on the other side.

She waits with Trey for Claire to catch up with her. She looks curiously at Trey as he looked really pensive about something and hardly said anything as they wait.

"Trey are you alright?" Elizabeth asked him.

Trey nods with a bright smile. "Yeah, I'm just ready to get it on with Claire in Japan."

Elizabeth laughs to herself and folds her arms with a disappointed look. "Seriously, you two must think about getting it on twenty-four seven."

Trey is about to say something else but changes his mind once Claire and Robbie joins them and walked down the terminal to see where their flight was and once they did they went for a pizza restaurant as they wait to board the plane, plus they are starving especially Elizabeth since she is the only one out of her friends who didn't eat that morning. Corey later caught up with them and joined in.

"Guys I just found out from a supervisor that they are all thinking about giving us all some freedom in Japan as long as we're in groups of 6-10 people." Corey said as she sat down.

"Come back and let me know when that plan is permanent," Said Trey slinging his arm around Claire and she pulls him over to her and plants a passionate kiss to his lips and they massaged back and forth smacking their lips loudly against each others.

Corey looks disgusted and quickly turns her head away. "You guys are so gross." Claire and Trey paid no attention or maybe they didn't hear her over their smacking.

Elizabeth and Robbie turn their attention away from them too. Elizabeth did agree and nods to what Corey said then and previously. "It would be nice to have some freedom and visit the places we want to see first."

"Elizabeth," Robbie tries to get her attention.

Elizabeth looks his way, he touches her face with his hand and goes in to kiss her until she quickly moves her face away and his lips plants on her cap. Robbie leans back into his chair and stares harshly at Elizabeth. "What's the matter?"

"The matter is that we are not a couple," Elizabeth whispers to Robbie. After she says that Elizabeth gets up from the table and walks back to their waiting room. Robbie follows her.

"Elizabeth wait, Liz please wait," Robbie calls after her. Elizabeth stops and turns to look at him. "I'm sorry and you're right." There's a pause before he continues. "It's just been a long time, you and I."

Elizabeth felt pitiful inside, not because she didn't kiss him back but because it has gone on too far and she did see how it has been leading him on all this time. She walks up to him looking him in the eyes. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for making you think and believing that we have a chance to becoming a couple. Thing is Robbie, we've been friends for far too long and I can't see myself committing to a romantic relationship with you, ever."

The look on Robbie's face is shear shock and apprehensive. Her mind raced of thoughts on how badly she had just now hurt him. "So," Robbie began to say. "This means that we're back to being the way we used to be." His look is not pleased.

Elizabeth grins nodding her head. "Yes Robbie. I like us better that way."

Robbie shrugs. "Yeah okay, whatever." He walks past Elizabeth angrily. Elizabeth hopes that he'll put it aside soon so they can both have fun once they arrive in Japan. She is glad to know that he obviously understood and took it a lot better then she thought he would. Elizabeth also felt a massive lift of relief come off her shoulders. It is finally over.

Elizabeth sat by herself and after an hour later the plane is ready to board all 95 students. Claire and Corey caught up with her and they boarded together, even though they didn't have their seat numbers together they comprised with some of the students that did. It just so happened that those people got to sit by their friends too.

The girls take their seats and buckle up. Claire glances around and spots Trey sitting with Robbie towards the back of the plane. "I wonder what's up with Robbie." To Claire he looked sick with his arms wrapped tightly to his chest, his head looking down. Elizabeth along with Corey look over their seats too and sees him doing this.

Elizabeth turns back around. "I'm sure he'll be fine. I don't think he's used to flying." She lied. Elizabeth didn't want her friends to know about what had happened between her and Robbie just yet. She looks to the side and sees Rachel from across the aisle sitting in a seat all by herself. Elizabeth did feel a bit sorry for her. Rachel was always a loner and not much of a talker unless she had something mean and offensive to say.

Everyone is quiet during takeoff except for Tory. Just when the pilot finished on the intercom for everyone to turn off their cell phones Tory had to bring out hers and answer a call. "Hey it's loud outside right now… Well no shit stupid. I'm on a plane so I'll have to text you."

Mrs. Burk comes down the aisle and swipes Tory's cell phone out of her hand. "Hey!" Tory exclaims. Mrs. Burk turns off the cell phone and drops the gadget into her own purse. "You'll get it back once we get to Japan." She said and takes her seat again quickly before the plane reached the long stretched road and took off into the air.

On the way to the International San Francisco Airport Claire suggested that they watch a movie on the screen on the back of the chair of her. They all plug in their ear buds and search for movies to watch on the screen. Corey being very much into fantasy wanted to watch the Hobbit, Elizabeth didn't mind but Claire said that it was a three hour waste of her time when she saw it.

"We can watch that new Star Trek movie," Claire said coming upon the movie choice. "It's still in theaters and I haven't seen it yet." Since Claire is practically the leader over both Elizabeth and Corey in their friendship she won on the movie choice. On the bright side, Claire is going to pay the bill on it.

When the movie finishes there's only twenty more minutes left until the plane arrives in San Francisco. During that time Claire left her seat and goes to sit by Trey and Robbie. Elizabeth keeps her gaze closely on them. Great, She thought. Elizabeth hopes Robbie doesn't say anything. Who was she kidding? Of course he was, if he was in fact he is upset about what she told him still or upset over something completely different. She still hated the very thought of Robbie still having feelings for her even though she said it won't work between them, somehow she hopes he will move on fast.

The plane starts to get closer to the ground and eventually lands at the airport. Everyone enjoyed the gorgeous view of the ocean and soon will be crossing over the Pacific. Elizabeth hurriedly grabs her backpack and follows out the door and into the tunnel where she waited for Corey to catch up, instead of Corey coming up first it is Claire. "We need to talk Liz."

They didn't converse then in there because everyone made way to a different terminal, which was always difficult with so many directions to remember and go to. Claire did have a look of bitterness to her and it is clear she knows.

It was only a twenty minute walk getting to the right terminal. This one is a lot bigger than the one in Wisconsin. It felt like an eternity getting there for Elizabeth. Already she is nervous to hear her friend talk about the issue out in the open. Instead Claire drags Elizabeth to the ladies room.

Inside Claire checks the stalls to see if anyone is in there. "Claire what is wrong with you?" Elizabeth said standing by the sinks. Claire glares at her. "What's wrong is you. I swear to God Lizzy if I didn't love you so much I'd dunk your head in one of those toilets right now!"

"Just get to the point already Claire." Elizabeth places her hand over her now throbbing forehead.

"Why did you go and break Robbie's heart like that!" Claire said sternly. "Were you not the one that said back home that we're all going to have the best time ever on this trip? Well you sure ruined that for Robbie."

"He tried getting intimate with me and I told you already Claire I don't want that from him," Elizabeth said standing her ground. This was one of the things Elizabeth greatly disliked about her friendship with Claire. Claire would always feel as though she had the right to walk over anyone who hurts her other friends including a best friend. Sure in the past Claire would stick up for Elizabeth and Elizabeth would do the same for her. However then again if Elizabeth did something Claire didn't like then Claire would put up an argumentative fight. She was impulsive like that.

"Well Liz you should stop thinking of only yourself and think about how Robbie who has always placed himself for you," Claire didn't finish what she was saying since Elizabeth walked out of the girls room with gritted teeth and balled up fists when Claire said "Stop thinking of only yourself" How dare her! Elizabeth knew Claire only said that to defend Robbie, still she was not wanting to put up with it anymore.

As soon as the International Planes started to board Elizabeth waited for no one and sat in her own assigned seat on her ticket. There were two planes one for half of the students and another for the other half. She wished she was back home in Wisconsin now and couldn't imagine how anything could possibly get any worse because it was already getting bad. Elizabeth did think about leaving the flight and once she did make her final decision on leaving one of the supervisors ordered her to sit back down. At that the plane began to move away from port.

After the takeoff Elizabeth looks around and tries to find Corey, Trey and even Claire and Robbie. All she saw were familiar looking students she barely or never talked to at all. The familiar ones are Joshua and his sister Mia, Jenna, Rachel and Tory. Also she sees a lot of Japanese men dressed in formal work suits. If the seats weren't too big she'd probably see them or maybe they were on the other plane, which could be a strong possibility.

Anyways, for now she needed the break away from Claire and Robbie so Elizabeth takes out a book from her backpack and begins to read it.

About halfway into the flight Elizabeth and the other students became drowsy all of a sudden. One by one a student falls asleep. Elizabeth puts her book away thinking it strained her eyes too much in the florescent blue light. She plugs her ear buds into her iPod and listened to 'Policy of Truth by Depeche Mode.' Her eyes are still getting heavier. She gets drowsier and didn't know if she started to get hallucinations or what she was seeing is real.

Different colored lights began to flash before her making her eyes burn even more. Panic in her nerves then takes over and a stewardess promptly comes over to her seat. "Is everything alright little missy?"

"I think so," Elizabeth replies trying to relax. "I guess I'm just experiencing some spontaneous exhaustion." Elizabeth is now looking up at the stewardess to thank her but before the words could come out she gasps horrified at what she sees.

The stewardess's face cannot be seen because a gas mask is covering it. All that Elizabeth could remember next is that the stewardess came forward fast with her head against her forehead. The clash is hard and painful and then came a blackout afterwards.

* * *

Elizabeth is back in her house in Wisconsin sitting next to her little brother Tommy in the living room. Something is instantly wrong, instead of her little brother watching PBS or Disney like he usually watched a program, much like in the movie she watched that reminded her of an American BR Act is on and kids are really fighting to the death, first someone is shot to death, then a girl is beheaded when she loses her crossbow and balance.

"Tommy what on earth are you watching this for!" Elizabeth squealed in utter shock as she grabs the remote and flips the channel. Every time the channel flips the same program is seen on every single one. "What?" She gives up and turns off the tv.

"Every time there is a Battle Royale game," Tommy said. "They film it and broadcast it on every station until the three days are up and over."

"That is nonsense Tommy," Elizabeth said because it is true. The Japanese never filmed the BR Act when it happens, you only hear the news when it does happen and then after three days you find out who the winner is. You never watch it.

"No, not anymore since it came to America," Tommy replied to his sister.

Elizabeth looks at Tommy in bewilderment and jumps in shear fright as the TV turns itself back on. On the TV Elizabeth can see herself running for her life. "You have to run Liz," Tommy continued. "Run as fast as you can."

Before Elizabeth can reply she's pulled into a much different world, she back on the rooftop from her previous dream as she remembered. She's down on her knees like last time and for a moment she thought she'd never left that dream at all and nothing not even waking up that morning was real. At least she hoped so.

Kiriyama was here with her and as she looks up there is no sight of him anywhere on the rooftop. She bows her head and pinches her wrist wanting to wake up and hopefully find herself still at home to feel relief that everything has only been one big dream.

* * *

She feels she is coming back to reality, the real one this time. Elizabeth slowly opens her eyes, everything is dark and she can hardly see anything. At the same time she didn't move because she still felt too tired to do so and couldn't believe it was still night.

Elizabeth is about to close her eyes again and noticed that something felt unfamiliar, even the smell too. The ground beneath her is solid yet her arm is wrapped across something soft and warm and her head is propped up with the same softness. The smell is a nice fragrance, the kind she'd smell on a guy.

"Oh my God Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth hears Claire's familiar voice at the end of the room somewhere. As Elizabeth's eyes had now adjusted she lifts her head off of the guys shoulder and sits up to get a better look at him. It cannot be. Kiriyama.


	3. Just Got Real

**Oh I had hella fun writing this chapter. Finally Kiriyama! Also over the weekend I watched another movie with Masanobu Ando who plays Kiriyama. It's called Big Bang Love and if you thought he was bad ass in Battle Royale I suggest you watch this one too. It took me a while to get what it was all about but now I know. I wont tell you guys because I want you to watch it. lol**

**Anyways here's the third chapter so please enjoy. This may be rated M very soon. Just wanted to throw out that warning.**

* * *

Elizabeth gasps staring at Kiriyama in bewilderment and disbelief. He stares back at her without making any kind of body movement nor a slight shudder. Only his eye pupils follow Elizabeth and he is more relaxed than she is. Then again who could blame her? Kiriyama takes a really good look at her as he narrows those fierce eyes of his and gives her a side grin.

Elizabeth tilts her head at him and winces in disgust, she stands to her feet and Claire and Joshua quickly pulls her away from Kiriyama and into their large group with everyone else. Elizabeth gets a good look at everyone. Everyone she saw and heard on the plane in San Francisco are all there as well as her friends Trey, Corey, Robbie and obviously Claire.

"Where are we?" Elizabeth asks placing her hand over her forehead where the stewardess had apparently did a head collision on her as she remembered correctly. It is still very painful and pounded. Then something felt very wrong with her neck. Elizabeth brings her hand down clamping it on some metallic device and now notices that everyone else is wearing a brace around their necks like her.

"In a class room," Said Joshua in a sotto tone. Elizabeth's eyes have now adjusted better in the dark light. First she notices the desks and a chalk board. The walls are boring with a dull olive blue color and empty with no posters of any sort on all corners but one calendar behind the only computer monitor in the room.

"Listen up please, does anyone remember how we got here? I don't remember ever walking off the plane." Jenna shivers and stutters through her words.

Everyone shakes their heads. No one except Elizabeth remembered what happened. "I remember," Elizabeth said. "The stewardess on our flight came up to me and asked if I was alright. She wore a gas mask on her face and the last thing I saw was darkness and now we're here." She sits in a chair next to Claire and Corey.

"Yo, this just doesn't make any sense yawl," Joshua said heaving and droops his gaze on Kiriyama. "Or why we are in this class room with last year's nutcase."

Kiriyama tilts his head towards Joshua however he never makes any eye contact with him. His sight instead drifts back onto Elizabeth engagingly.

Elizabeth notices Kiriyama and she stares directly back at him with sternness in agreement with what Joshua just said. Instead of giving him an interesting stare down Kiriyama is giving to her, Elizabeth observes the infamous celebrity. His hair is still in a messy fashion and looks to be a couple of inches longer than how she saw it last year on TV. The light red highlights looks to have faded away, she couldn't really tell in the dark. He wears a long sleeved white collared shirt and dressy dark royal blue pants. Everything he is wearing is classy. Elizabeth thought that if he could put so much good effort into his wardrobe he should do a better job with his tangled and stringy hair.

After her observation Elizabeth looks away. Everyone jumps and directed their attention on Victoria as she kicks the wall in a corner. Rachel who sat by herself moves elsewhere as Victoria threw her tantrum. "That bitch of a teacher still has my iPhone!" Victoria exclaims.

That gave very much everyone an idea. Everybody takes out their cell phones to call for help. Those who couldn't get a signal tries to text and after a while an error came back stating their texts couldn't be sent, some with smart phones tried getting into their social networks and other sites they are logged into to get any form of communication with others. They are all getting blocked.

"Hold on guys!" Brennan, the tall blonde haired jock has every ones attention before he continued. "How about we try this one at a time," He suggests. "Turn off your cells everyone and I'll try mine."

Everybody listens to Brennan and turned off their cell phones. Robbie, Joshua and Trey bash the windows open with their elbows. It didn't help none, there are barbed wires and bars tracing every inch of possible escape. Robbie grew angrier and more frustrated than anyone in the room.

Robbie looks at Kiriyama, he kept a close eye on him ever since everyone woke up and began talking. He knew Kiriyama understood every single word of what they were saying. "Hey you!" He said coming over to Kiriyama with balled up fists. "Jackie Chan wannabe."

Kiriyama glares up at Robbie and Elizabeth stands up right after Robbie passes her ready to hold her friend back. "Robbie, stop it." Elizabeth said.

Robbie stops walking as Kiriyama stands up in self defense and they are face to face. Robbie is too furious to back away. "You seem to know what everyone is talking about. Why are we here? Is this some kind of prank?"

Kiriyama slides his hands into his pant pockets and lightly chuckles. He understood alright however Kiriyama stayed silent, his threatening stare upon Robbie grew with every second that passed by.

Elizabeth walks behind Robbie and grabs him by the arm pulling him away. "Come on. Just sit down and relax."

Robbie yanks his arm back from Elizabeth's grip. "Just stay away from me Liz." He said and walks to the front of the room.

"Does this all mean that we've been chosen to fight in Battle Royale?" Erica, short with black hair asked with a shivering tone.

"Ah, hell to the no girl," Mia busted. "Shoot it ain't even legal yet for American's."

Kiriyama say's something. It is in his foreign Japanese language instead of in English. No one understood what he said and Joshua isn't scared to gang up on him. Elizabeth quickly gets out of Joshua's way as he storms through towards Kiriyama. "What'd you say to my sister boy?!"

To avoid physical contact since Kiriyama is never the one to be good at single combat without a weapon in hand he answers in English. "I said that there's always a first time." He snarls narrowing his eyes hoping this fool will back off from him. He'll be the first to go on his list when the game begins, Kiriyama thought.

Joshua's attention is directed on something different now. The noise is faint at first and then grows in the very back of the room. A Japanese girl in uniform arose from behind a fallen table. She looks at everyone with a more fierce expression than Kiriyama could.

Kiriyama continues to talk. "If I were all of you I'd be more concerned about her than with me." He smirks and Joshua backs away.

The girl shifts her furious eyes onto Kiriyama, he glances at her for less than a second and drifts his sight on Elizabeth again longer and then away from everybody in the room.

Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder why Kiriyama kept staring at her, was it because she woke up next to him, on top of him at that and he didn't manage to move her or how long she had been asleep with him, or perhaps it was because she couldn't help but not look away from the guy of her nightmares. Maybe she felt if something were to happen like him chasing her like in the dreams she'd wake up from all of this.

Everyone began to wait for what was coming next. Elizabeth sat silently with Corey and Claire, even Jenna joins them. Rachel sat alone in a corner with no care in her expression of what's going on. Some did the same, most still trying to reach the outside world on their cell phones and some paced around the room on foot. Most of everyone found this to be like Robbie said 'A Prank' no way were they about to go into a Battle Royale. It wasn't the time for the games season yet. They weren't in the ninth grade nor were they in school period anymore. They all felt as if they had nothing to worry about.

Forever it was starting to feel like they've been waiting for their teachers to come out and surprise them that all of this is a hoax. Some drifted back to sleep in hopes that everything is a big nightmare and once they wake up they'll be back on the plane headed for the real Japan.

After an hour what sounded like a plane at first, Elizabeth thought she was coming out of this dream, unfortunately the room didn't fade away and neither did Kiriyama.

Outside the school building a helicopter comes down flashing its' bright lights into the classrooms and lands on an empty play ground field. A group of troops come out of the buildings side and rush toward the helicopter. "Hold up!" Joshua gasps. "How long these troops been here for?"

No one answers Joshua as they watch a woman who got out of the helicopter and is escorted by the troops into the building. Everyone can hear the echoes through the halls of their marching coming closer to the classroom.

Joshua pushes through everyone stamping on angry feet towards the door. "Yeah, you open this damn door right now, crazy asses!" The marching came closer and stops at the door. "Hell yea," Joshua sarcastically knocks on the door. "Open up!"

A sound of key makes its way in the door knob and it bolts open, a Japanese troop hauls inside holding out his AK-74 gun in front of Joshua. "Oh, Shit!" Joshua jumps back soaring through the air with surrendering arms held up high. He falls over several desks landing on the ground, no one helps him for everyone except Kiriyama jolts to the far end side of the room.

The woman from the helicopter comes in and says something in Japanese, the troop lowers his gun. You can tell by the mere look on his face that he wanted to shot Joshua out his misery. This frightens the entire group because it gave them another sign of what is really going on. Mia breaks away from everyone and helps her brother Joshua up.

Claire looks at the woman who came in with the troops, she looks very familiar to her as well as some of the other students. "Ms. Ti?" Claire says first and all at once everyone begins to remember.

Ms. Ti was everyone's eighth grade teacher in middle school history class. She is from Japan and is Japanese. Elizabeth remembers taking her geography class too when she was in the sixth grade. She didn't recognize anyone else in the room who had her during that time also. Elizabeth remembers her as a very helpful and classy teacher in those days, a real role model and now she looked different from classy. She is another version of Victoria. Ms. Ti wears a white sports bra showing off her stomach, a loose feminine red tie around her neck and short plaid skirt of red, white, and black. She is also wearing very long high heeled leather shoes and held a short whip her hands. Her dark ebony hair in small pig tails. She glides like a super model toward the teachers desk sitting on it and crosses her slim legs.

"Indeed," Ms. Ti grins through her barred teeth. "Only half of you look to be grown up, still most of you look like you still have your parents doing your own homework for you."

"Ms. Ti I want to know so-," Joshua began until he is cut off.

"Did I say you could talk Mr. Turner? No, now shut up." Ms. Ti slashes her whip on the desk scaring everyone.

A group of troops bring in a TV set on a rolling table and begin to hook it up. Victoria raises her hand and Ms. Ti rolls her eyes. "What is it Tory?"

"I need to go to the bathroom S.O.S." Victoria said.

"Tory why don't you hold it, everyone seems to be doing that here."

Victoria heaves. "Well P.M.S then Ms. Ti! I think my period just started."

Joshua looks shocked than everyone else. "And I've thought this entire time you never stopped." He said and half of the students in the classroom laughs it up. Victoria looks slightly embarrassed.

"Sit down, all of you!" Ms. Ti orders and no one hesitates and sits down on the floor, desk seats or on top of the desks. "I wouldn't worry so much about your damn period Tory. It isn't the only place where you're soon going to bleed from."

Everyone except Kiriyama and the unknown Japanese girl looked up at their previous teacher with serious and anxious expressions.

Ms. Ti comes up to Joshua and walks in slow circles around him. "You think you are the funniest person to ever walk the earth aren't you?" She looks out to her class. "Well class? Isn't he?" Everyone gawks and doesn't answer her. Ms. Ti laughs and rests her palm on Joshua's shoulder and squeezes it tightly. Joshua squeals and flinches. Mia screams. "Stop it!"

Ms. Ti stops and walks away in another laugh back to the front of the classroom. "Not so funny anymore is he. I know I was able to put up with it before Joshua but that was way before you became a slacker in my class. You're not the only one I am talking about every single one of you in this class right now."

"What did we ever do to you?" Brennan asks curiously. "We've never slacked off in your class."

Ms. Ti grimaces. "Yes you did, I will not go into detail of what happened, but know what did happen I can never get over it, so," Ms. Ti goes up to the blackboard taking a piece of chalk and writes 'The B R Act.'

Jenna gets up from her seat shaking. "Ms. Ti what are you doing and why are we here?"

"What I just wrote," Ms. Ti said waving her hand under her writing as if it wasn't obvious enough. "I entered the lottery and you are the class I've chosen for Battle Royale. You should know the rules already. Kill each other off until one of you remains standing." Everyone gasps and whispers to one another.

"Excuse me," Joshua said with large eyes. "The joke is over Ms. Ti. Ain't no American's ever played this game especially the graduating ones."

"Boy if you don't shut up!" Ms. Ti calms down and takes a deep breath. "This is no joke. I've got the added constitution in my purse to show you all that this is no joke at all, however I have better proof to get you all going."

Ms. Ti whistles out into the hallway. A table is being pushed in by one of the troops. A long sheet covers what is on it. Elizabeth prepares herself to see something very brutal seeing a faint blood stain coming through. The table stops in front of Ms. Ti and with one hand she uncovers the sheet and suddenly loud screams and chaos is made. On the table are the two decapitated heads of their teachers on their flight. Elizabeth gets up and helps Corey onto her feet as everyone tramples over each other. Kiriyama got to his feet and calmly walks out of every ones way to another side of room as the troops fired gun shots to the floor getting the class in a corner and orders them all to shut up.

Ms Ti covers up the heads with the sheet and takes a remote next to the TV and sits back down on the foot of the desk. "Alright that is enough already! Sit back down and watch the video!"

Everyone couldn't do anything about what was going on especially having all the guns pointed at them so they all sat together closely to one another.

Ms. Ti plays the video using her remote after everyone got settled down. A really fat Japanese guy came into view and really cheesy music plays in the background. The guy head bops to it and notices the camera panning on him and he looks surprised, "Ah hello you lucky Battle Royale lottery winners you. I welcome and congratulate half of the graduating class from Southwest High School, Wisconsin. First I will introduce you on some the rules, the changes we've made this season and then we'll get on to the game itself."

Elizabeth hears Trey muttering under his voice. "This is so gay." She and Corey shush him. Ms. Ti takes her attention off the video and looks over at them. "Quiet!"

"The only rules to survive in this game is that the island you are on right now has been evacuated and divided into different areas. Your teacher will make announcements on an intercom four times a day and these will tell you which areas are dangerous during each announcement. That is where the necklaces you are wearing comes in. You will want to move from those areas. The necklaces are completely shock and water proof and no way to get them off. The monitor tells us exactly where you are and if you're not out of a danger zone then the necklace will automatically explode."

Everyone jumps taking hold of their necklaces seeing if there is some other ways to take it off. "Oh and another thing if you try to struggle with taking the necklace off it'll go boom too," The man in the video giggles.

Heavy breathing consumes everyone and they all found it really hard to still keep up with the video with the inside panic attacks they are having.

"Other than that, there are no other rules except fight hard!" The man in the video winks, and the scene changes to an empty back drop and a desk with a navy green bag on top. That annoying man pops up from underneath with that awful smile, it really made you want to punch his lights out. Could be why they used him for the short introduction film, it made you want to kill something which is exactly what they are all there for.

"A few changes we've made this season is that we will be watching you. There are at least sixty video cams hidden on the island…"

Elizabeth can see Kiriyama at the corner of her right eye, only a vague and foggy sight of him. She's tempted to look and see if he is still staring at her. She felt very afraid and intimidated to do so, but she does look anyways.

Kiriyama's glance is still stuck on her, even when Elizabeth looks at him their eyes meet across the room. It isn't the threatening and smug looks he gave to the others who've crossed him, it is relaxed and somewhat struck her as curiosity as well. What did he want from her? She might have been staring back at him for ten seconds already and his expression did not change nor did he look away.

"In your bag," The man in the video continues. "You will receive a map, flashlight, food, water, a compass and a random weapon." He pulls out a switch blade. "Ugh, I guess you're kind of lucky with this one." From out of the corner in the video comes a charging man with a machete in hand. The fat man screams like a woman and Ms. Ti pauses the video.

"Alright now we-," Ms. Ti didn't finish what she is saying when someone's book sack is thrown right past her and hits the TV knocking it down and the screen shards breaks into hundreds of pieces on the ground. "Who threw that?!"

Ms. Ti turns to her class and sees Brennan standing in the middle of everyone, his body language is a dead giveaway that he had indeed threw the book sack at the TV. "This is all bullshit alright! You can't kill us, we're American graduates and no longer kids. You say you have your fucking constitution well now I want to see it!"

Ms. Ti is silent for a while enjoying her previous student being deeply angry. "Let me get this right. You think it's bullshit for us to kill you?" She asks with an amusing smile.

Brennan nods his head. "Absolutely."

Ms. Ti pretends that she is going for her purse to get out the constitution and instead grabs a different remote and tells something in Japanese to two troops. The troops nod at her orders and grabbed Brennan on both sides and Ms. Ti points the remote directly at the middle of Brennan's neck and presses the button.

Once Brennan's necklace started beeping and lit a red color the troops lets go of him and clears far away from Brennan. "What did you do?" He asks Ti. "Stop it lady, come on!"

Ms. Ti looks on at him and laughs crossing her arms. Brennan comes at her and Ms. Ti high kicks him in the face, her heel slices the side of his face open. Brennan kept perfect balance and didn't fall at the strike. He turns around heading back to his class, the beeping noise growing at a faster pace now. "You guys should get as far away from him as you can."

Everyone spreads out so Brennan couldn't follow all of them at once, even Amy, Brennan's longtime girlfriend already having heaps of tears fall from her face runs away from him. The beeping grows louder and exceedingly faster, and it really did happen. Brennan's necklace explodes into his throat hitting the jugular his blood sprays out like a sprinkler in summer.

Everyone looks in utter shock as Brennan falls down to floor, dead and right in front of poor Amy. She hits the floor as her knees caved in and hugs her dead boyfriend sobbing some more. Everyone watches on shocked, horrified and saddened of what just happened to someone very much beloved in their group and have known for a long time. Kiriyama didn't look at it and the Japanese girl looks on without any care and switches her view on and off at Kiriyama as if she wants to do just that to him.

"So," Ms. Ti smiles as she gathers everyone's attention again. "Do you all still think this is bullshit?" She smirks. "Because this shit is real."

It is real and Elizabeth along with the rest of everyone else accepted it. No more pinching the arms to try and wake up.

Ms. Ti turns to Elizabeth. "And you miss Liz Johnston, I have heard quite a lot how you've been staying out of trouble on the streets since you were last in my presence?"

Elizabeth narrows her eyes. "Yes."

"Well let's hope for your sake you actually still have that tough streak in you." Ms. Ti winks.

Elizabeth still didn't get why Ms. Ti of all people would put everyone through this. She always had a love and understanding for all the students from how Elizabeth remembered. Elizabeth even couldn't forget the time when she was teachers pet to Ti in the sixth grade and sometimes in the eighth. The history class in eighth grade went so well without any problems and was a fun class. Elizabeth comes out of her thoughts and saw the majority of everyone staring at her.

Gosh did she hate it or what.

Everyone looks curiously at Elizabeth, mostly the ones that didn't know much of her past. Kiriyama looks the most interested at Elizabeth and about what was now said of her.

Ms Ti goes back to the desk. "Okay since the TV instructor can't call roll I have luckily wrote it down for you all." She said grabbing a binder and flips it open.

Elizabeth glances over at Kiriyama. Does this guy ever blink? She thought. She rolls her eyes at him and turns back around hoping that it will be the last time she'll ever have to look at him.

~Boy Number 3, Brennan Lumas Dead, 51 More To Go.~


	4. Dog Eat Dog World

**Hiya Guys! I'm so happy right now and proud that this is the longest chapter so far in the story and it only took me three days to write. Quick updates probably wont happen too often since it is Spring Break already I had lots of time to work on it and this week i have to go back to college.**

**Anyways I finally found the Battle Royale novel at my local book store. Funny story I think I might've embarrassed one of the workers there when trying to find the book so he tried to help me find it by taking me to the right aisle. So we were searching it and I saw the book however he wanted to find it for me. There was only one copy left so after several seconds later I was like "Here it is." And oh my gosh his face :( lol He wanted to find it :D**

**Anyways Happy Easter everyone and please enjoy.**

* * *

Ms. Ti sits down again on the desk looking down the list of the class. "Before I begin are there any other questions?"

"Yeah!" Victoria rose from her sitting position. "Did you find a cell phone before decapitating our teacher?"

Some of the students look at her disgusted. Who cares, Elizabeth thought, for one they died horribly and two, there were nothing they could do on their cell phones anyway. It would be useless to try and contact the outside world.

Ms. Ti dismisses to answer Victoria and answers Claire's question. "Can we bring are belongings with us?" Ms. Ti nods. "Yes it is alright for you to bring your own things." She turns to the class, "Remember you all have five days to complete the game and if there isn't one left in that time then all of your necklaces will explode."

Ms. Ti turns her attention back on Victoria. "You will not be needing your cell phones, as you already know they will not work since I've blocked the wifi signals here." She shifts her gaze across all the other students. "Are there anymore questions needed to be answered?"

Everyone is silent and shaking, some wait anxiously to be called while others sink back into chairs or the ground because they can no longer keep themselves steady.

"Alright then," Ms. Ti flips open her binder. "I really hope that every single one of you had already told your family a proper good-bye and yes they will be notified soon through a phone call to them or they'll see it in the news."

Elizabeth flinches at this. They are going to let other American citizens know about this? Hopefully looking on the bright side of it they just may find it illegal and try to stop them before too many are dead in this battle.

"Now is the time to get started, so when I call your name you are to take your things and grab a green bag to take with you," Ms. Ti looks at the list. "Boy # one, Kevin Coates."

Kevin, an all A's student who got accepted into Harvard a few months ago gets up under tremendous shaking knees, he pants loudly as he jogs in panic across the room taking his back pack and runs up the front of the class to grab a green bag like Ms. Ti said. Instead of grabbing it himself a troop grips one from the rack he and some others brought in while everyone were all paying attention to the BR instruction video. The troop swings it harshly against Kevin's stomach knocking some of his breath out of him. The troop reacts amused to Kevin's pain.

Kevin handles it better than anyone thought he would, he looks like he is about to faint under all of the pressure. Kevin doesn't look back and runs for his life out of the door. Ms. Ti continues, "Girl # one, Ilana Gilbert."

Same routine Ilana gets up scared for life slipping her arm straps from her book sack onto her shoulders, grabs her purse and broke out a few tears as she waves to everyone in the class. She is prepared for the troop to throw her the bag and she catches it in her hands running out the door.

The continuing roll call: "Boy # two, Cody Hurst, Girl # two, Samantha Ford, Boy # three, Brennan Lumas(Dead), Girl # three, Joanna Adams, Boy # four, Travis Moseley, Girl # four, Emma Gibson, Boy # five, William Spears, Girl # five, Amy Philips."

Poor Amy, she didn't have any urge whatsoever to leave Brennan's body behind. "What will happen to him? Will he be buried?"

"Get up Amy!" Ms. Ti orders. "You already had your chance to ask that before roll call!"

Amy cries getting her things and a troop screams at her to hurry up, Amy takes the green bag and walks out of the room with no care at all. This makes some of the classes heart sink. Amy doesn't stand a chance out there now or some thought she could be easy to hunt down first for their own sake to live throughout this game.

"Boy number six, Robbie Thompson." Ms. Ti calls next.

Elizabeth feels a spontaneous shock and swishes her head around to see Robbie behind her gather his things nervously. She didn't want to see a friend go before her. Who knew what was beyond the door, some of the people going before all of them could be waiting out there in hidden places just ready to rid everyone one by one. It has happened one season a few years ago, 2008 maybe. He died of course however he killed twenty other students that night out of 42. The Battle Royale ended in only one day.

Robbie stands up and catches the flying green bag being thrown towards him. He looks over his shoulder at Elizabeth and is out the door. He wanted to so much apologize to her in that moment, and Elizabeth could tell he wanted to by the look on his face.

Elizabeth could've sworn that her heart had stopped beating as soon as Ms. Ti called out the name. "Girl number six, Claire Middleton."

Now her best friend is leaving into the unknown battlefield. After Claire gets her things she comes up behind Elizabeth and hugs her around the neck. "I will try and wait for you." She says and Elizabeth hugs her back. "Be careful."

Claire catches the green bag and runs out. Boy number seven is Trey Harris, Elizabeth felt somewhat relieved. He'll protect Claire out there and liked that he'll be close behind her. Elizabeth joins with her only other true friend in the room, Corey. They took each other's hands watching girl number seven Talia Collins and boy # eight Tommy Diggs leave the room.

"Girl number eight, Corey Owens."

Elizabeth bit her lip and looks to her friend next to her. "Corey run as fast as you can. Find Claire and Trey and stay with each other." Elizabeth tells her, Corey nods in agreement and they hug it out before Corey gets her things and leaves out of the classroom.

The next names to be called are Joshua Tuner, boy number nine and Rachel Hall, girl number nine. Mia watches in heartbreak and tears as her brother leaves her. Joshua kisses her on the forehead and takes his leave after the troop throws him his bag. Rachel walks to the troop in confidence and takes her bag giving him a sneer and she takes off.

The next people to go were Ben Smith, Boy number ten and Erica Sanders, Girl number ten, after they left the room one by one only a few seconds later you can hear Ben shouting, Erica screams bloody murder, a gun shot and then nothing else is heard. No footsteps in the hall are heard only troops talking all at once and majority of the people still in the class didn't understand what is being said.

"Sounds like those two couldn't wait to kill one another." Ms. Ti smirks and laughs as she looks back down at the list. "Boy number eleven, Mark Reeds."

Mark had left all his things go to the cargo while they were at the airport so without getting anything he takes the bag from the troop and hauls quickly out of the room. "Girl number eleven, Mia Turner."

Elizabeth gulps when Mia's name is called, although they never were really close friends they still had great conversations with one another when they would hang out at school. They are still great buddies though. Mia takes her purse and catches the tossing bag. She is about to walk away when suddenly she turns back around and pretends that she is throwing the bag back at the troop in her stance. She got what she wanted out of him, the troop jumps with risen hands thinking he was going to get hit. Mia grimaces at him for a few seconds and turns away running out the door.

The troop looks to Ms. Ti and she notices his glance and she shrugs. Ms. Ti looks back at the list and smirks. "Boy number twelve, Kazuo Kiriyama."

Everyone except Elizabeth turns to look at last year's winner. Elizabeth wants to ignore his face, and the possibility of him staring at her some more. Kiriyama glides his way through as if none of this is happening and that he isn't possibly going to his death second time around. Passing Elizabeth he looks down at her and she didn't stare back at him. She felt his presence beside her when was near and walks on.

Elizabeth looks up but not to see Kiriyama. Ms. Ti glances into Kiriyama's eyes sternly and nods with a light grin. Now looking at Kiriyama he nods back as if they were making some form of deal with each other. Elizabeth didn't understand what it was she saw between the two or if she and everyone else in her class should worry about it.

The troop throws Kiriyama his bag and he catches it without looking and walks out of the room lean and posh. "Girl number twelve, Elizabeth Johnston."

Oh great put me behind last year's winner and the stalker of my nightmares, Elizabeth thought. She rolls eyes not even realizing how long she still sat on the ground. A troop screams at her in Japanese and she wakes up from her thoughts and what is to happen to her after she steps out that door.

Elizabeth grabs her book sack and gets. She glances at Ms. Ti as she passes her, Ms. Ti smiles at Elizabeth, a creepy smile so Elizabeth looks away and in good time too when the troop throws her a bag, the bottom part hits her waist and whatever was in the bag is heavy and painful against it when it was swung to her. She gets a good grip on it and is in no hurry to get out the door.

When she does there are dozens of armed troops lined up beside each other against the walls. Elizabeth tries not to stare at them. They reminded her of walking down a corridor with inanimate medieval knights. They didn't move, blink and had their heads are raised really high. She can hear mumbles of the next person being called in the class so she quickens her pace and turns around the corner to another hallway and gasps in horror with what she sees.

On the floor Erica Sanders, Girl # 10 and Ben Smith, Boy # 10 both laid on the ground on top of each other dead. Erica has several stab wounds and in her hand is a gun which is obviously how Ben died, he had a bullet shot wound on his forehead. His eyes are still open staring at the ceiling above, though he is completely dead.

Elizabeth moves on down the hall faster and zips the green bag she was given open, she searches fast for the weapon she got, first the water bottle and the map of the island comes up and underneath she places her hand on something slim and hard. Elizabeth comes to a stop and pulls the object out. A hammer, which could be okay, she guessed. It wasn't like a gun and it was already too late to go back to Erica's body and protect herself with a gun. Something she thought she'd stand a better chance with having.

Elizabeth keeps on going and down a flight of stairs, here she crept slowly down. Kiriyama could be anywhere, in fact anyone will to kill anyone to live could be anywhere. At the end of the step there are double doors opened in front of her. Out in the darkness is a jungle, not the city she had expected to see that morning when she woke up excited to go to Tokyo. Everyone was excited, instead this was the real trip all along. It was sickening to think about that how someone or something was planning your death and you wouldn't even know about it until you were caught in the snake pit like now. You would never see it coming, and it was a damn shame.

Elizabeth makes her way to the entrance on tippy toes. The only thing that can be heard outside is the sound of wind brushing through the trees. It looked like a storm is coming. That may be all that she heard however she knew they were out there and very soon the people behind her will soon join her. She didn't want that to happen either if they might be a threat.

She had three choices, stay or run. Elizabeth bits down on her lip hard and makes her mind up and darts right out of the building and into the world where there is a huge possibility she will be murdered. As she runs she grips onto her hammer tightly in case someone jumps out from the brush or debris on the ground she'll be ready for them.

After running for what seemed like ten minutes Elizabeth stops in the middle of nowhere in the woods to catch her breath. She sits down on a fallen tree log under some thick pine trees putting her thing down and unzips her green bag to look at the map. She brings it out and searches for the flash light. The man in the video said that every bag should have one. She searches deep inside and pulls it out.

Elizabeth switches the light on and places the map on her lap. Well she now knew why they are making the program last five days instead of three. The island is fairly big. Chiburi, Elizabeth remembered learning about this in school. It is one of the Douzen groups of small islands in the sea of Japan.

She looks over it closely so to know when to mark the danger zones when the fist announcements came in the morning. A noise in the brush frightens Elizabeth away from her map, she puts it up and grips the hammer tightly into her palm again. Knowing where the sound came Elizabeth searches there, it might be Trey or Claire, any of her other friends will suffice if they were to find her or vice versa.

"Who are you? I will not hurt you and you don't mean to kill me." Elizabeth said calmly.

Something jumps out from the brush and instead of it being a person a goat trots away. Elizabeth releases her breath in relief and smiles as she watches the goat trot away. Elizabeth walks back to where she'd left her stuff.

Shit! He had found her. Kiriyama stands in the way of her and the map along with her other things. She notices he has a Samurai sword sheath slung about his waist. But what was in his right hand? A Geisha fan? Elizabeth has heard of them and can be useful weapons. One of the weapons had to be from someone he had previously killed before he found her.

Elizabeth knew if she didn't have that map she wouldn't have a chance in the competition to stay alive and wouldn't know where the danger zones are. She really needed it, either way she will die if Kiriyama could kill her and didn't have the map. She thought if she can take the risk and fight Kiriyama to the death she may still have a chance.

Kiriyama is already starting to walk her way so as scared and risky as this got for her Elizabeth takes the plunge. She raises her hammer jolting towards Kiriyama and swings the hammer at his head. Kiriyama quickly reacts quickly by jumping out of her way. He didn't even fight her back or tried to still Elizabeth swings at him again. "Wait!" He exclaims in surrender and at the same time blocks Elizabeth's blow with his Geisha fan. Elizabeth gets a close look at it as her hammer goes straight through the thick paper the flaps are made out of steel looking daggers.

Elizabeth tries to release her hammer from the fan and she begins screaming terrified that this is the end of her and hopefully her friends might hear her as well. It didn't seem likely that they will be in distance of her. Kiriyama pulls her harshly hoping she will let go, she does and losing her balance she tramples towards a cliff's edge and down below is a long way to ground.

Elizabeth starts to fall over as she is too late to elevate herself and the ground breaks beneath her. She begins to fall and suddenly Kiriyama grabs her wrist tightly at the edge. Elizabeth looks up at him her eyes wide and curious as to why he is helping her, just like in her nightmare about him. Only the worse part is this wasn't a dream.

Kiriyama helps Elizabeth back up taking her other hand in his he pulls her to safety. After she is back on the ground Kiriyama gave her some space. "Listen. I'm not going to harm you." He grabs his map from his bag. "I need you to go here." He points to a temple on the map and at the position where they are at now so Elizabeth can find her way. "I'll catch up with you later. There is someone I have to deal with first."

Elizabeth grimaces and narrows her expression at him. "Why do you expect that I would wait for you or that you are really helping me?"

Kiriyama shakes his head annoyed with Elizabeth's response. He did not know how to give her the answer. "Get your things and just do it!" He demands her in an angry tone. He gets up with his map, throws his samurai sword on the ground landing right next to Elizabeth and he takes off in the woods.

What just happened? Elizabeth asked herself in her head as she pants uncontrollably. She is shocked and found it so hard to believe she was alive after being face to face with that maniac. Good God! She cannot believe it. She started to think if she was wrong about him all along. No, she saw him in that interview. He's a sociopath with no sign of any emotion or sympathy for others but himself.

Elizabeth gets up taking the samurai sword Kiriyama gave her and grabs her things thinking of what to do and where to really go. She didn't know if Kiriyama was planning on killing her in a different way. Perhaps even in his own way? Possibly, but he did have his chance to let her fall when he took her by the wrist. Not to mention, he also gave her a very valuable weapon. Nothing is making since in this jigsaw puzzle about Kiriyama.

She pauses after walking a while when she thought about everything that just happened. She swings her green bag around taking the flashlight out first and bites down on it as she searches for her map. Elizabeth looks at it as she turns the flashlight on and finds the temple Kiriyama talked about on the map. "Elizabeth you are an idiot for doing this." She tells herself and she walks in the direction of the temple.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woods a mile away Claire hides in the brush as she watches Trey fight off a classmate with throwing knives, Boy # 4, Travis Moseley. Trey is avoiding every knife being thrown at him by hiding behind trees one after another. The last knife thrown at him is far too close to his face. It stuck on the tree next to him.

Trey wraps both of his hands around the hilt of the knife trying to retrieve it. While this is going on, Girl # 3 Joanna Adams slips behind Claire with a metal baseball bat. Claire hears her coming, turns around and gasps moving away from the first swing. Joanna groans furiously and screams, "Stay still and it'll all be over soon!" Joanna bursts into sympathetic tears as she swings the bat again, this time it hits Claire really hard against her leg. Claire screams in outrageous pain.

Suddenly a whooshing sound came from nowhere and Joanna falls down on the ground in mere seconds rolling down the hill becoming visible to Travis who now turns his attention to her as she comes out from the brush with an arrow coming out from the back of her head and out the middle of her face. Her baseball bat follows behind landing a few feet away from her body.

Travis isn't too concerned about Trey trying to retrieve the knife from the tree and more on what is behind the brush. He knew he heard a scream a few seconds ago before the body appeared. He looks on snarkily into the brush, he sees Claire defenseless and alone. He smirks, only having one knife in hand he walks to her and appears calm in front of her.

Claire frightened in a soggy sweat already says nothing and keeps her eyes on his every circle he makes around her. Travis looks at Claire's leg. It is facing a different position bruised badly and is obviously broken.

Travis places a hand over his mouth and chuckles. "How does one survive this Battle Royale with a punctured leg?" He is debating with his knife in his hand swinging it with his fingers back and forth. Does he kill or does he not kill? This is the question that runs through his brain.

"You know," Travis says scratching the back of his neck anxiously and squats down to Claire's level and looks her in the eyes. "During this supposed trip to Japan I was going to ask Erica Sanders to marry me. I waited for her outside the school until the very lat student came out, she never came out of the building. So Taylor Blanchard comes up to me and tells me she is sorry."

Claire begins to pant heavily at Travis' story, he continues, "I asked, why are you telling me you're sorry? She said that Erica is still in the hallway stabbed. She was stabbed multiple times in her arms and abdomen."

Claire cries for Travis. "I'm sorry it happened too. But please this has nothing to do with me or Trey. We can help each other out Travis."

"Shut up!" Travis shouts. "Don't you understand what is happening all around us now? There is no time to help one another out. We are in a dog eat dog world now Claire. Helping each other out won't help us all when the clock is ticking and in five days one of us will either stand alone or we are all going down together." He pauses. "That is why I am taking the liberty to survive and kill or be killed. I started it with Taylor, I tore her inside out at the school and now you're next." He points the knife at her.

Claire cries harder. "Please don't Travis. No."

Travis stands up and traces his hand along Claire's chin telling her shush. "It's alright Claire, after all everybody dies in the end." He whispers to her and holds the knife by the hilt pointing it above Claire. Before it came down on her the whooshing sound came again and an arrow strikes Travis straight through his heart.

Travis glances down at Claire before he collapses dead and rolls down the hill just like Joanna did. Claire is now alone, not shot by an arrow and didn't want to think about what was to come next. Was the person a friend who is saving her or could that person just not see her lying on the ground?

Claire sinks down lower in the brush not taking any chances, if she could she would run to Trey however her leg pounded really bad and couldn't seem to move it at all. Some footsteps are coming near her so she stays still and quiet from her moaning in pain which was indeed very hard to do.

Whoever it was found her anyways and he calls out to Trey to come over. "You're going to be okay Claire."

Claire recognizes his voice, it was Robbie and in his hand is a crossbow, he'd saved her life with it twice. "Robbie," She smiles. "You came right on time."

Robbie slings on of Claire's arm on his back and once Trey appears he quickly rushes over to her other side slinging her right arm over his back and they both help her to stand up on her only working leg. Claire flinches in pain.

"Who did this to her?" Trey asks concerned.

"Joanna Adams," Claire responded rolling her eyes. "My leg may be broken but I'm still alive and able to talk Trey." After a pause she continues. "She hit me with a steel made baseball bat. If it weren't for Robbie I wouldn't be alive."

Robbie collects the knife out of Travis' hand as they made their way down the hill and sees that Travis had more and collects those too. He even managed to get the one stuck in the tree.

"Have any of you seen Elizabeth anywhere?" Robbie asks.

Claire shakes her head. "No." Trey explains. "We waited for her outside the school and then we heard some gunshots so I dragged Claire and myself away from it."

"I really hope that she is alright." Claire said thinking back to that morning when she was harsh with her and is now beginning to regret that ever happened between them in the airport.

"Do you have any weapons?" Robbie asks another question.

"I have a fork," Claire snorts. "I didn't know it was a weapon and Trey has got a shield of some sort."

"Well I think we should keep moving and try to get out of everyone's way until tomorrow. Hopefully Elizabeth is out there somewhere." Robbie suggests.

Trey and Claire both agreed with Robbie and they carried on together.

* * *

At the same hour, Corey Owens, Girl # 8, found an open shack shelter close to the school. She thought she can take refuge there since everyone very much went out into the woods as she saw it happen. After a while she's managed to make a fire. All those years of girl scouts really paid off in the end for her in this situation.

Corey opens a bag of Doritio chips she got at the airport in San Francisco and sits back against her cozy book bag looking over her map. The camp fire casted the perfect light for it that she didn't have to use her flashlight to see. She locks in her exact location and studies the others on the map to prepare herself for tomorrow.

A spontaneous voice almost makes her nearly jump out of her skin. She thought she might have if the voice wasn't so familiar to her. And she might've brought her weapon out, which she thought was useless, a screwdriver.

Victoria comes closer. "No need to worry. It is just me my dear little sister." Even though they were identical twin sisters Victoria was the first to be born before Corey.

"Please stay. Tomorrow I want to try and find my friends. I don't want to do it alone." Corey said making room in the shelter for her. Victoria was going to join her twin whether she had asked her or not. Victoria sits down right beside her.

"Do you wonder what dad and mom are thinking right now?" Corey said.

"About what?" Victoria looks suspicious and pokes the campfire with a stick. "They are probably thinking only about you and why haven't gotten your call already by now."

"Why do you always have to talk that way?" Corey says in a serious tone as she winces. "They care about you too. Stop pretending that they don't"

"They love you more though," Victoria says in a choked up voice. "I hear them talk so much about how successful you'll be and I can tell every time that they look at me that they want me to follow in your footsteps."

"Tory?" Corey says feeling sorry for her sister and hugs her. Victoria embraces her sister back.

"That is what I will try to do when I go back. I will walk in your footsteps for them." Victoria says and Corey is a bit confused to what she meant.

Corey tries to come out of her sisters' embrace but Victoria grabbed on to her too tightly. "Tory, Victoria! Let me go!"

Victoria grips Corey's head and smothers it against her chest. Corey kept on calling her sister to stop smothering her and that she couldn't breathe. She squirms harshly screaming into her sister's chest saddened with the crime she is committing to her, her very own flesh and blood, the person she was born beside. Betrayal is the worst part than the dying.

Corey quits squirming and very soon her heart stops beating and is dead.

~Ben Smith, Boy # 10, Erica Sanders, Girl # 10, Taylor Blanchard, Girl # 26, Joanna Adams, Girl # 3, Travis Moseley, Boy # 4, and Corey Owens, Girl # 8. Dead~ 45 More To Go.

* * *

**List Of The 2013 Battle Royale Roster:**

**Boys: Girls:**

Boy #1 Kevin Coates Girl #1 Ilana Gilbert

#2 Cody Hurst #2 Samantha Ford

#3 Brennan Lumas #3 Joanna Adams

#4 Travis Moseley #4 Emma Gibson

#5 William Spears #5 Amy Philips

#6 Robbie Thompson #6 Claire Middleton

#7 Trey Harris #7 Talia Collins

#8 Tommy Diggs #8 Corey Owens

#9 Joshua Turner #9 Rachel Hall

#10 Ben Smith #10 Erica Sanders

#11 Mark Reeds #11 Mia Turner

#12 Kazuo Kiriyama #12 Elizabeth Johnston

#13 Gregory Callis #13 Vivian Roberts

#14 Shawn Levitt #14 Kylie Davis

#15 James Hunter #15 Amber Cook

#16 Matt Linus #16 Kelsey Graham

#17 Neal Remington #17 Melissa Williams

#18 Troy Holiday #18 Yasu Sakura

#19 Jason Benton #19 Cherie Matthews

#20 Billy Meilet #20 Lisa Walsh

#21 Javier Hernandez #21 Katie Brown

#22 Michael Jax #22 Victoria Owens

#23 Rhett Wilcox #23 Hilary Winstead

#24 Kyle Hebert #24 Nikki Wilson

#25 Justin Morris #25 Jenna Richards

#26 Timothy Boyd #26 Taylor Blanchard


	5. Runaway

**Grr I don't like updating so late. College is so stressful so please excuse me if this chapter is kind of shorter than my other ones, I've been studying for exams and I mostly wrote this chapter on nights when I was exhausted, however this story is not leaving me alone and it never will so you can all guarantee, this will be finished. I promise and perhaps a sequel as well? ;) I know all of you following my stargate story are like "Where the hell is the sequel for that?!" It's still coming. Don't worry. I'll have that up this year.**

**I hope everyones easter/spring break was awesome. Now I'm just waiting for the five weeks to be over so summer can get here already. I couldn't stop listening to "From Yesterday" by 30 seconds to mars so thank goodness listening to music really inspires me to write and I listened to the best of Bon Jovi and after hearing "Runaway" from them again I thought it best suited Elizabeth in so many ways that I'm going to name this chapter that.**

**Enjoy and please keep up the awesome reviews and support! Also add my fanpage on facebook. The link is on my profile at the top.**

* * *

Elizabeth made her way due southwest by looking at her compass and the map pointing towards the temple. Darker clouds form across the starlit sky and a roll of thunder is heard off in the distance. On the way she hears some more shuffling in the brush and hides on the ground fading in with the darkness of trees and bushes all around.

"I feel we are going in circles." A familiar voice said swiping a tree branch out of his way. It belonged to Gregory Callis (Boy # 13). He was the head of the drama group at school before they all graduated. Head, meaning he would always get the lead, important character, or main antagonists, because he was really that dedicated to his acting and it helped with the Drama Conductor taking such magnificent awe into him. Elizabeth is friends with a few of them. She never built up the courage to go out and audition for a play ever. She's wanted to try acting and has always been fascinated by it, however she hated people staring at her and being the center of attention, so she had no idea how she ever could chase that dream of hers.

So Elizabeth would help build the sets up and would occasionally stand as a background character that didn't have to do anything but pretty much stand and sit without saying any lines in the plays that were put on. She got along fairly well with Gregory and in the moment she can now see he wasn't alone.

Out of the brush came four others: Kylie Davis (Girl # 14), Matt Linus (Boy # 16), Kelsey Graham (Girl # 16), and Katie Brown (Girl # 21).

"Circles or no circles we need to find shelter." Kelsey said twirling a dagger by the hilt in her hand. "If we go the same way where we came then we can speed the night in the small barn just a few minutes from here."

Elizabeth could tell that they are making alliances and didn't sound like they were going to kill each other. Well at least not yet. She wanted to wait a while before showing herself to them and she felt she can stand a chance being with a larger group than by herself and wait anxiously for Kiriyama to catch up with her.

Just when she is about to call out to them she instantly changes her mind when they begin to bring up into a subject.

"What about that Elizabeth girl?" Kylie said to Gregory.

"What about her?" Gregory raises his eyebrow at Kylie.

"She came out here just before you and I. Now I know that we have always been friendly with her but after what Ms. Ti had to say about her in there. I don't trust Elizabeth, so if we see her along the way let's just not include her or her friends with us." Kylie said pulling Gregory to the side.

Elizabeth can still hear what Kylie said about her. Ms. Ti didn't mention that much about what Elizabeth had done in her past, still that peep talk that Ms. Ti gave her, the one about her tough streak from the streets. It must've intimated Kylie's need for survival.

"It's fine Kylie," Gregory spoke in an uncaring tone. "If not one of us survives then we all die anyways. So if we come across Elizabeth then we will just kill her. It's as simple as that."

Surprisingly this wasn't too much of a shock to Elizabeth. Though it frightened her to be on someone's list to die and another's because they no longer trusted her. Elizabeth with a wryly expression waits for them to move on so she could do so herself. She thought in this very moment that can't really trust anyone in this battle, not even her closest friends. Everyone wanted their chance to survive in this however that wasn't going to happen.

Gregory and Kylie laugh about something and make their way further into the woods skipping where Elizabeth hid herself at and Matt, Kelsey and Katie follows them.

Elizabeth waits for a minute after their flashlights were out of sight so that there was no way for them to hear her. As soon as she had waited long enough she takes out a water bottle from the green bag to hydrate herself and jumps to her feet and darts off again.

After running for about ten minutes Elizabeth came around the corner into an empty field and there is the temple surrounded by higher lush mountains. She stops, pants a bit and looks at her map taking the flashlight out of her pocket. It is the same shape and everything standing in front of her that was exactly on the map.

Funny how on the map the temple looked to be too far in range and further away then where she actually was. It only took her less than thirty minutes to get there. For a few seconds Elizabeth took the time to forget about being in the Battle Royale Program, even Kiriyama too and admired the ancient building.

A gorgeous waterfall falls like a shower head behind the temple. To the left of the mountains and over a hedge Elizabeth can hear the sea. The landscape and valley of gardens didn't look man made. They looked as though they had been that way since earth first began and the temple was built there along to its' magnificence.

Elizabeth shudders as she heard the thunder above and a flash of lightening far away. It brought her back to the real reality. She quickly runs up the temples steps and inside. It is completely dark and Elizabeth couldn't see a thing at first and then she notices a massive circle carved into the wall across from the entrance. The carving is at the very top of the wall about three stories high, Elizabeth calculated. A faint blue light casted from the circle down to the ground.

On ground level Elizabeth tilts her head to the right and a bunch of columns are lined us as well to her left as she glances that way. Elizabeth takes out her flashlight again and tours the rest of the temple.

From the looks of it no one probably used it anymore, vines and weeds grew around every corner and it is completely filthy with dirt and dust laying on everything everywhere. While searching Elizabeth got oblivious to the sound of the rainfall outside and didn't notice when she stood under the part of the roof where some of the water leaked down on her.

Elizabeth moves out of the way where the leaks were falling and finds somewhere dry and empty to sit in a closed in corner. She drops her things aside and throws the back of her head against the wall and gasps, she takes another drink from her water bottle but most of all she was so hungry and looks in the green bag that was given to her. There are only a couple loafs of bread. Elizabeth decided to salvage it for tomorrow. Five days is going to be a long time and felt that the program should've packed better food then just bread.

She rests her head against the wall again and began to think back on her life and if she ever did anything spectacular that she wanted to simply smile about.

The only greatest existing moments in Elizabeth's life was when her dad was still alive. Her fondest memories was when he took her and her mom to Disney World when she was little and the time when Elizabeth was bullied too much in Elementary and didn't want to go to school the following day he let her skip and they both went to the movies and to the park. That was a fantastic day. Without realizing it Elizabeth smiles thinking back to that moment.

If she was to die at this place and there truly was a Heaven she'd want her father there with her to take her there. Elizabeth is a believer in God and Heaven because somehow she still felt her father was by her side most of the time even though he is gone. She in no way overly religious and hasn't attended church in five or four years.

Elizabeth hears something beside her, she looks beside her and didn't see anything and thought that it must've been her imagination. For some reason the noise reminded her of a remote control toy car, one her brother Tommy enjoyed chasing their mom's cat with. Elizabeth smirks, she disliked that cat greatly.

There it was again. The same noise she heard the first time so it is most likely not her imagination or hearing things that weren't there. Elizabeth flashes her light to the side of her really fast. What she saw was nothing like she'd ever seen before however Elizabeth had an obvious idea of what it is.

A little cam device moves up out of a hole in the wall to capture Elizabeth in the face. She then has a visional of the annoying man in the video saying that everyone will be filmed this time around. Elizabeth stares into the cam and furiously throws her book sack against it and hears the cam break off into a few pieces. Elizabeth soon regretted doing that, she had also forgotten that if anyone did something naughty then the necklace around her neck would explode, after a few minutes she waited and nothing happened to her and the necklace didn't explode or start beeping like she thought it would.

Throughout the minutes that passed by Elizabeth tries to stay awake, bored with absolutely nothing to do she decided to listen to music on her iPod as she dug it out of her sack. The music calms her a bit, still as the time went by Kiriyama didn't show up like he said that he would. She then wondered why she would even care about it.

However, Elizabeth didn't want to fall asleep in fear that Kiriyama may kill her while she is unconscious from the reality of this horrible place. She didn't know what to believe about that strange guy. Her eyes got heavier and Elizabeth can no longer have them open and thought she can rest them for a while and will wake up if she felt herself drifting off into a dream.

She closes her eyes placing the samurai sword close beside her and lays her head on her book sack and within two minutes Elizabeth is fast asleep with no strength or will to get herself out from it. She didn't this, in the temple up on a higher corner, another video cam looks down on her.

Ms. Ti hovers over a control panel staring at the screen with Elizabeth in it. She reverts to a troop that stood by her side. "What is the visual on Kiriyama's position?" She asks.

The troop diverts all of the camera angles on the panel and he also locates Kiriyama on the map by tracing his necklace to get a better lock in on his position. The map shows that Kiriyama is only one-thousand kilometers away more northeast of Elizabeth. Ms. Ti grits her teeth. "What is he doing?"

Ms. Ti takes the panel into her own hands pushing the troop out of her way harshly. She pans one of the camera on Kiriyama at a high angle. The troop locks in another location. "It looks like this one wants to take out an entire group." Said the troop. Ms. Ti turns her focus onto the troops screen.

Kiriyama is stalking Gregory Callis' and his hoard of followers in the fast falling rain. He's been following them ever since Elizabeth's last encounter she had with them. They were now closing in on the barn and Gregory stops in his tracks and tilts his body towards the trees where Kiriyama stops hidden in the dark. Gregory looks on suspiciously.

"All of you go on ahead, I'll catch up later." Gregory says. Matt, Kelsey, and Katie goes on without Gregory as Kylie stays by his side. "You go with them too Kylie."

"No," She says worried for him. "Why are you out here? It's raining like crazy and we should go inside the barn."

"Someone is following us." Gregory sets his eyes narrowly glancing around at the brush. He takes out his hand gun from its' holster and points it in the direction he thought the noise had stopped. Little did he know Kiriyama knew how to manipulate the people he went after as prey. He purposely wanted someone to hear him just enough to pull off one of his favorite considered tricks.

Kiriyama sneakily shows up behind Gregory wrapping his arm tightly around his neck and throat. Gregory jolts in shock tossing to get free and lifts his gun and tries to point it at Kiriyama and his first three bullets are wasted as they shot straight up in the sky.

Kylie screams and flung her hatchet towards Kiriyama. Kiriyama takes his Geisha fan and slits Gregory's throat with it. He falls to the ground unable to heave his lost air and dies and Kiriyama balls up a hard fist, punches Kylie's slinging arm that held the hatchet. The hatchet drops from Kylie's hand and Kiriyama kicks her in the stomach, she falls to the ground and Kiriyama smirks at her picking up Gregory's hand gun.

"No, please don't." Kylie pleas in agonizing pain as she held the soreness in her stomach where Kiriyama kicked her. Kiriyama tilts his head wondering where and how he should kill her. He wanted to make it really fun for himself.

Kiriyama scratches the top of his head with the gun and picks up the hatchet. He tosses it at Kylie and she screams again as she closes her eyes knowing it was all over for her. Surprised, it didn't break her skin anywhere. Instead the hatchet pierced through her loose sleeve and hooked on a tree.

Kylie looks up and doesn't see Kiriyama anywhere from where he had stood when he threw the hatchet. She begins to cry as she see's Gregory's dead body before her. "Try and get yourself out!" The voice beside her makes Kyle panic and she felt as though she could jump right out of her skin as she sees Kiriyama there. "What are you waiting for?"

"If I can then will you let me go?" Kylie asks in a drowning tone.

Kiriyama didn't answer her question, he merely stares at her with frustration. "Don't pretend I didn't hear what you said in the woods."

"Said?" Kylie lifts her eyebrow confused. "What did I say?!" She waits for him to respond. "What did I fucking say you bastard?!"

"If you were to kill her, then you would kill me too." He responds.

Kiriyama points the gun at Kylie and shoots her. Her head hangs low, another one dead. Kiriyama takes the hatchet and hand gun with him. He checks Gregory's bag and pockets to see if he had carried any extra bullets with him and he couldn't find any, he carries on to see where their friends went and comes upon a barn.

There is light inside and a few gunshots are heard on the inside. "Shut up!" A females voice in a huge uproar sounded inside the barn and Kiriyama didn't go through the entrance like he wanted to do. So he gets beside the barns wall and slowly crept to a window to look at what is going on, on the inside.

Kiriyama looks and Crap! Kiriyama hides himself quickly again. Yasu Sakura, (girl # 18) is in there with the rest of Gregory's group. Her black hair is in a sleek and long French braid, her face is sleek and slim as we. She had gotten there first and took everyone's weapons as she threatened them all with her Ak rifle.

"Have any of you seen Kazuo?" Yasu asks Matt, Kelsey, and Katie pointing her rifle at each one as a second went by.

"No!" They all said at once. "We are the only ones we've seen and two of are other friends who should be here really soon." Katie adds.

"Your friends are already dead if they saw him. Besides I'm not worried about them." Yasu replies replacing a cartridge of bullets into her rifle. "He cares about no one but himself and he'll enjoy killing all of you. Stay right there."

She turns around from them and then suddenly changes her mind. "As a matter of fact I'm that way too." She points her rifle at them again and shoots them all in the chest and face more than five times.

Kiriyama gets in front of the window again aiming his hand gun at Yasu and fires. It darts right past her and into a sack of grain. As the grain pieces fall from the sack and onto the floor Yasu glances towards the window and began shooting her rifle at it and the walls that surrounded the window.

Kiriyama bolts away towards the woods and waits for her to come out. He smirks and smiles, oh yes, he was going to get her good. Yasu kicks the doors to the barn open and comes outside without wasting any time to shoot everywhere with the formation of her diagonal hand.

Kiriyama isn't given the change to shoot at all and ducks to the ground laying flat on his chest. He manages to crawl himself away and as Yasu stops shooting her bullets everywhere Kiriyama stands and shoots two blanks. One actually hits Yasu in the shoulder, it was her right one. Yasu simply ignored it and runs after Kiriyama.

Kiriyama runs away, he is much faster than her and hopes that he'll manage to make her lose sight of him. He was so close to the temple's distance where he had led Elizabeth too, however he didn't want to send Yasu anywhere close there.

Yasu shoots at Kiriyama some more, even though she couldn't see him in the dark she could still hear him in front of her.

Kiriyama comes to an abrupt stop at the edge of cliff. He looks down seeing that it is massive jump down to the bottom of the ocean. However the plus side was that there was no current hitting up against rocks at the bottom, if he could make a jump for it, he thought he can easily dodge the rocks at the bottom.

Yasu comes out from the brush and Kiriyama raises his hand gun and pulls the trigger on her. A bullet didn't pierce her nor did one come out. Kiriyama felt a pang in his stomach, a feeling he doesn't get too often.

Yasu laughs. "Goodbye Kazuo Kiriyama." She points her rifle at him and Kiriyama makes that jump off of the cliff and dives right into the ocean. Yasu fires her rifle, a few of the bullets follows into the water after him.

Meanwhile Amy Phillips searches into her personal purse and pulls out a picture of herself with Brennan. The picture is crinkled and is about two years old. She cries over it griping a jar of poison in her other hand. She shivers in cold and new sweat gathering around her face and making her clean hair that day oily.

"I'm so sorry Brennan, I should've done something but I didn't know what to do at the time." She cries deeply choking on all of her words and face palms the picture on her forehead, she hears gun shots not too far away from where she sat all alone in a cave.

She gasps at the horrid sound. It was all starting to get to her. It was all too real. She knew she couldn't stand a chance, couldn't stand to take revenge on her innocent classmates. Her conscience was too good for that. Only one is to survive and since she wanted to take no part in any of it, she's made up her mind.

She places the picture of her and Brennan softly on the ground beside her and unscrews the cap off of her poison jar and drinks it down know crying more than ever. She lies down beside the picture and calmly closes her eyes and waits for death to take her.

~Boy # 13 Gregory Callis, Girl # 14 Kylie Davis, Boy # 16 Matt Linus, Girl # 16 Kelsey Graham, Girl # 21 Katie Brown, and Girl # 5 Amy Phillips, DEAD~ 39 More To Go.

* * *

**Hint, hints ;)**


	6. Memories and Crossroads

**Wow early chapter update. I got really inspired which is why I wrote this so quickly. Thanks so much for the continued support. You guys make me feel like I'm on Cloud 9.**

**Enjoy, lots of back story to come next chapter.**

* * *

The morning light comes swiftly. It is a bright day and over the islands peak lays the storm clouds rolling elsewhere. Other than the storm clouds far into the distance, the blue sky is empty of any formation of mist above.

At the same time as dawn approached Kiriyama had spent all night figuring his way around the reefs and hills in the sea trying to get back on land and the current pulled him towards a sandy beach shore more south of the island on normal ground level. He laid face down in the sand as the tips of his feet sagged up from the waves coming up to the shore.

Slowly Kiriyama winces his eyes, blurry at first so he blinks a couple of times as they start to open fully. The first thing he notices is a sharp pain in his left leg instead of concentrating on the confusion of where he is. He twists his body in an upright position and grunts in the process. He carefully lifts his pants leg up and witnesses some gaping wounds in his leg. They are bullet wounds, one in the back and the front. Luckily the bullet didn't pierce through the bone, but pierced at the side so both wounds were only a couple inches away. Still it hurt like hell and bled terribly.

Kiriyama looks around for his bag by jolting his head from side to side. "Shit!" He panics. Everything was in there, even the hammer he took from Elizabeth and he had lost his geisha fan in the sea from what he can remember. He didn't remember a lot after he blacked out or how he came to the shore.

His map, food, water, and compass are all gone. Damn that Yasu Sakura! Damn that bitch to hell! Kiriyama gets up and kicks the sand with his uninjured leg. He never liked her. In fact on second thought he didn't like anyone. She once went out with his nemesis on the streets and ever since Kiriyama killed him, Yasu had been fixated to avenge his death ever since. It was the main reason why she volunteered for Battle Royale in the first place, to kill him for the suffering he placed upon her.

In Kiriyama's case, the way he looked at it was that he self defended himself then when none of his other gang members tried to help and scurried off like cowards. He started to think why he ever had them around when he could take care of himself and run the joint a hell of a lot better than any gang member on the street.

Suddenly "The Thunderer" broadcasts on a high hill behind Kiriyama. It is Ms. Ti's voice. "Good morning students. First report of the day, it is now 6:00 Am., so all you lazy asses should be up from your long rested naps. It's a beautiful day today, sunny skies with hopefully chances of red with you all fighting as hard as you can out there."

In the meanwhile, Elizabeth is just now waking up in the temple at the sound of the broadcast. She rubs her face and eyes, the sun gleams into her face from that circular window built in the wall. She turns the opposite way from it. Damnit, she is still there, acting on unhesitant extinct to stay alive. She takes out her map and hoped to God she didn't miss the announcements of the danger zones that morning.

What came next Elizabeth wished that she had slept through. "Here I have the list ready of all your fallen friends in the order of which they died. You all knew and seen Brennan Lumas boy # 3 head explode in front of all of you last night," Ms. Ti chuckles on the intercom and continues. "Boy # 10 Ben Smith, Girl # 10 Erica Sanders, Girl # 26 Taylor Blanchard, Girl # 3 Joanna Adams, Boy # 4 Travis Moseley, Girl # 8 Corey Owens,"

Elizabeth's jaw drops and her eyes widen in shock when Corey's name is mentioned, "No." She whispered.

"Boy # 13 Gregory Callis, Girl # 14 Kylie Davis, Boy # 16 Matt Linus, Girl # 21 Katie Brown, Girl # 16 Kelsey Graham, and Girl # 5 Amy Phillips. There you have it, so there are only thirty nine of you left out there. Now on to the danger zones, I'll tell you the times as well so pay close attention and mark off your maps. At 7:00 A-7, that's A-7. At 9:00 E-5, that's E-5. At 11:00 D-9, That's D-9."

Elizabeth pulls herself together after finding out about the loss of her dear friend for the few seconds at the announcements of the danger zones and marks them off. She is nowhere near them. Her position is B-2.

"I will make another announcement for today at 12:00 so stay alert out there and fight hard." Ms. Ti logs off.

Elizabeth sits back and mourns over Corey's death for a few minutes. The crying and anxiety makes her blood level drop ferociously. So Elizabeth digs out her bread and takes a few bites absorbing it slowly. Once she regained her strength Elizabeth had had enough of waiting for Kiriyama to catch up with her. He didn't make it on the death list so she didn't know what to make of that nor did she want to know.

Taking a sip from her water bottle, Elizabeth slings her belonging on her back and shoulder and walks her way out of the temple. The valley is strikingly beautiful in daylight as well. Elizabeth is surely going to miss this place. Even if she did win the Battle Royale she couldn't find herself coming back to this place ever again no matter how calm it made her feel at times with its' ancient elegance and serenity.

Elizabeth looks at the place with one last glance before turning into the woods. She couldn't stay there, not because she didn't want to cross paths again with Kiriyama, but because some of her previous classmates who are still alive will mostly find it and she couldn't trust anyone anymore. Not after last night hearing what Gregory and Kylie had to say about killing her if they came face to face.

Well they were now dead, Gregory's entire group was dead and strangely enough she did feel sympathy for them. It's odd knowing someone and after you've just seen them for the last time and they recently die, it's very surreal. Elizabeth turns back around and walks out of sight into the trees and follows along the shore.

Back to Kiriyama he managed to make a spear on the beach, using a thick branch and sharpens it on a rock. After doing that for about twenty minutes he captures a fish in the sea with his spear and cuts the meat up, earlier he found an avocado plant when searching for a branch and adds that to the cleaned up meat while rolling some seaweed around it. He brings it up to his mouth and takes a small bite. The sushi he made would taste better to him with any given sauce and rice, however he had neither with him so this will have to suffice for now until he could find some housings and see if anyone left any prepared food behind.

Kiriyama didn't waste any of the meat inside of the fish finishing it all off. He looks back trying to remember the coordinates on his map. He thought that sticking by the beach is best to stay out of those danger zones that were announced. Kiriyama limps though quickening his pace up the beach using his spear as a staff to keep his balance as he goes on.

On the other side of the island best friends Amber Cook (Girl # 15) and Nikki Wilson (Girl # 24) got up early then most of everyone, some couldn't sleep at all as they were caught in the storm and couldn't find shelter or those that weren't already taken by others.

These girls were both on the track team at school, however Nikki Wilson, tall with black hair and skinny was also on the basketball and softball team, if she had time for the volleyball team she would've done that too and swam laps in the school pool like a pro.

After the supposed trip to Japan that they were all going to take, Nikki was going to undergo training this summer and has a full on scholarship to intern in the WNBA. Her dream is to compete in the next Olympics game.

Nikki and Amber have talked many times during the night about possibly parting from each other if they were to make it to the top 15. They didn't want to end up killing each other off and thought if they were away from each other they could avoid doing so since only one will survive and were afraid of turning on each other.

They went out on a jog together down a winding gravel road. Both are wearing their work out clothes and sneakers. Amber, light brown hair, and is a few inches shorter than Nikki in height. She waves her hand standing still inhaling and exhales bending towards the ground stretching her legs at the same time.

Nikki stops running and turns to look at her. She stops though she still runs in place. "Amber you can't be tired already."

Amber phishes and sits under a shaded area taking a drink from her water bottle. "What do you mean? We've been running for over an hour. We need a water break" Plus she was starving at that.

"But we're almost back at the Shrine. Amber come on." Nikki whines though she sits by her best friends side and they share their bread together. It was a bit soggy from the rain but still tasted fine to them.

"I wonder if Javier is okay," Amber said with a pondering expression on her face. She is referring to another player in Battle Royale, Javier Hernandez (Boy # 21). They were good friends, and the both of them want to study digital art once they get to college. On the day she first saw him in class she made up an excuse that she was working on a project just to talk and hang out with him. After she had asked him and he said yes Javier had asked her what it was. She told him the next day after researching what it was she wanted to work on with him.

Ever since then Amber was really great pals with Javier. Amber didn't want to risk telling her feelings for him because the bond they grew was a strong one.

Nikki pats Amber's back comforting. "I'm sure he is just fine. He wasn't even on the list this morning."

Amber shakes her head. "That doesn't mean a thing. Killings are still going to happen today, tomorrow and so on." She pours some water from her bottle onto her palm and runs her wet fingers through her heated head from the suns heat and dads some more of her water around her neck, shoulders and throat.

Nikki lightly chuckles to calm the mood. "You're so dramatic, and I know you've still got it bad for him."

Amber closes her water bottle and glances at her friend. "Only one survivor or we all die, I still want to find Javier so I can at least have a last moment with him." She meant it but she didn't know how or where to look. He could be anywhere on this huge island.

"That's so sweet," Nikki said in awe and really touched with what Amber said. "I really hope you'll have your chance to do so." Amber smiles and Nikki continues. "You're still a bit overly dramatic, but it's really sweet."

Amber laughs and she though she heard a rustle in the brush opposite of them. It was very faint, something a bird or some small critter would make.

"Come on, I'll race ya to the Shrine, last person there has to give up the last of their bread." Nikki takes off before Amber prepared herself.

Amber gasps. "Ah! You're a cheater Nikki!"

Amber runs behind Nikki unable to catch up. Nikki was just the best female athlete to come from their school. Amber has admitted that quite a lot. Making a few paces Amber saw a shadow at the corner of her right eye, and it is directing towards Nikki.

"Nikki! Nikki stop!" Amber warns ahead.

"No way in hell Amber!" Nikki laughs as she still continues to run at a fast pace.

"Nikki look out!" Amber screams at the top of her lungs and out of the brush Yasu Sakura jumps out with an axe and swings it angrily with a manic grunt. Amber's heart skipped a beat and watched in terror as Nikki's head dispatches from her neck and falls to the ground first then her headless body did.

Amber lets out a bellowing scream and runs into the jungle facing behind her. Yasu didn't hesitate to sling her bloody axe down on the ground and takes her AK rifle from behind her back and shoots about ten blanks where Amber escaped, after that Yasu ran out of bullets.

Yasu wasn't going to chase after Amber. She needed to reload the rifle, which she couldn't do all at once while chasing somebody. Yasu felt satisfied enough that a few of the bullets she shot had to of pierced the defenseless girl.

Yasu walks up to the shrine where the girls had set their camp up. She finds food in their bags and purses as well as a gardening shovel and a gun of poison darts. Yasu fits the gun in her bag, slings it and her rifle on her back and carries the small shovel in her hand and carries on.

* * *

It is now three hours later and Elizabeth keeps trekking on hurriedly without taking a water break, she's heard too much screaming where she was walking away from and planned on never looking back moving forward.

Boy # 19, Jason Benton had been stalking Elizabeth from a higher hill and kept thinking of when he was going to take his chance and strangle her with his rope. Elizabeth didn't know that she was being followed by him. She couldn't even hear his tracks. Jason was always good at being sneaky.

Elizabeth comes up to an open area and in the middle stood a water well with a sheltered roof a top of it. She decided to now stop and take a quick look at her map. She noticed that there were small markings by looking at it last night to help you figure out where you are on the island. Elizabeth places her finger on the temple on the map and glides it down to the route she though she is taking and found it. She is on B-4 and will continue to stay on the path until finding out what the noon announcements were going to be.

She comes up to the well and reaches over to look down. Elizabeth wondered if the people on the island still drank from it of if it was an exhibit of the islands history. She wondered this because she was now running low on her water from drinking too much last night and that morning. Maybe she will run across a fresh water creek if she continued or maybe not, still she was willing to give it a go since she was desperate to stay hydrated no matter what.

Elizabeth learns her way around the ropes of lowering the bucket down. Before she started she threw a rock down into the well. It was way deeper than most wells she came across to in America. There is a splash, very deep and very faint. It was going to take a while rolling the bucket down there and pulling it back up, however Elizabeth found no other choice when she had an opportunity to get more water.

Jason, thrilled as Elizabeth's back is to him he takes his chance running down the hill silently. Elizabeth didn't hear the sotto footsteps because as she works the wells ropes there is a loud echo that bounces off the machinery and roof.

Jason jumps Elizabeth from behind and throws the rope around her head. "Die! Die!" Jason screams. Elizabeth gasps and shock ran up her spine. She puts her hands up and blocks the rope from touching her throat. She squints and groans in pain as Jason grips the rope trying to pull it tighter against Elizabeth. The rope is starting to seep through Elizabeth's skin like it was set on fire, it is burning and she built the strength to push Jason's grip on his rope forward and turns around becoming free from him.

Before Elizabeth can run, Jason who is thrown against the well tries to jump at her but before he could Elizabeth pushes him powerfully and punches him, as Jason starts to fall down he trips down into the well. Not long after wards there is a loud crack that echoes under the roof.

Elizabeth pants strongly before carefully unzipping her bag because of her new rope cuts on her hands that now bled all over her palms and wrists. She pulls out her flashlight, turns it on and looks over the well's edge with it.

Down below Jason's forehead is covered in his own blood from hitting his head on the rocks below. His eyes are wide open and his neck looks broken from the fall too. Elizabeth shivers traumatically not because she was scared at being attacked but because she had done it, she caused Jason's death. Elizabeth knew she was going to have to do it sooner or later when she had to defend herself, still the memory of her past flashes before her looking at Jason in his watery grave.

Elizabeth takes off into the jungle running faster than she did last night. Funny how you can out run yourself from a situation but never your memories and Elizabeth now had a brand new memory of something she swore she'd never do again a long time ago even if it was in self defense. But still, at the same time she wanted to come out alive of this, she wasn't ready to die just like everyone else. It is selfish to think that way, she knows, however it is the same thing everyone is thinking about, and that's not going to change.

She ran without looking where she was going very deep in thought of those memories as if reliving them and all of this, what she is doing in that moment didn't exist yet. Melancholy got the best of her, everything was like being in a dream state and Elizabeth didn't want to be there anymore. Tears fall down from her eyes and her vision gets blurry, to blurry where she couldn't see for a few seconds.

In those few seconds she runs into something or… someone. It wasn't hard enough to be a tree or something roughly solid plus this person grunts too and they both fell. Elizabeth swipes her eyes clean with her arm and can now clearly see in front of her on the ground is Rachel Hall (Girl # 9) a.k.a the pissed off girl who loved to make Elizabeth miserable because she didn't like her deceased father. Even though Elizabeth's father was no longer living Rachel still gave her a hard time.

Elizabeth begins to pull her samurai sword from its' sheath and fixates on Rachel hardening her glare on her. No one exchanges any sort of conversation or deadly action except for their expressions. Elizabeth saw something different in Rachel's eyes then. Rachel is frightened backing away from Elizabeth in tears of her own. Elizabeth's features soften, Rachel wasn't meaning her any harm.

Rachel heaves and pants getting up really fast and runs away due east. Elizabeth spares her since Rachel meant no harm, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try to do so if they're both alive as the game progresses. Elizabeth puts the samurai sword back all the way in its' sheath again and continues on south.

Meanwhile, a kilometer south of Elizabeth; Robbie, Trey, and Claire managed to get closer to some of the neighborhoods on the island. In the distance they can see smaller islands connected to one another, it reminds Claire of mini malls on the islands and made out what looked like boats and yachts. She wanted to stir her ass off the island in one of those and remembered that they are all being watched and one naughty move by all them, her necklace will explode if she tried.

Thump! Claire glances over at Trey as he trips face forward on the field of hardened mud, he still got dirty and Claire covers her mouth with her hand as she giggled. The boys are trying to catch loose chickens in the field and Claire watches them sitting on a boulder very entertained by them slipping sliding all over the place trying to catch lunch.

"Claire if your leg wasn't broken I sure would love to see you try this." Trey smart mouths her.

Claire laughs a lot harder. "I used to catch my aunts chickens all the time at her farm on Summers." Claire looks Trey with pity. "You're just too scared to catch one."

Claire was right and Trey didn't want to admit it, he's never caught a chicken in his life or been around them, and yes Claire read him right. Trey was scared to catch a chicken. He didn't know if it was going to bite or do its' business on him which is why he got distracted from catching one.

"Got it!" Robbie said coming over to them with a chicken in his grip. Claire congrats Robbie and claps her hands.

"Well now what are we just going to roast the thing live or something?" Trey said as he saw Robbie coming out of the brush with the chicken still alive.

Robbie gives Trey a dumbfound look and without replying he grabs the chickens neck and breaks it. Claire turns her head away with squinted eyes, disgusted by that awful sound. Robbie plucks the chicken as Trey got a small fire going and Claire makes something to turn the chicken with as it cooks.

Robbie joins them with the prepared chicken and they began to roast it and went over some plans. "If we get no more danger zones in this area today we can very well create some diversions if people start come over here."

Trey shakes his head. "I don't know about that dude. I was never really that good at math."

Claire looks up at him with an odd expression to her face. Robbie looked like he had been done with Trey's stupidity already. "Diversions Trey. Diversions." He said slowly so Trey could understand. "You know, traps for unexpected company?"

"Oh," Trey nods his head finally getting what Robbie meant by diversion.

"Some people are playing innocent though Robbie." Claire added to the conversation not really liking the idea that much. "You need to take that into some consideration."

Robbie disagrees with Claire. "That may be true for now but when the game begins to drag on for days they'll quickly turn on everyone in their paths."

Claire looks at him confused. "Oh so in other words we, all three of us will eventually turn on each other as well?"

Robbie doesn't answer her. Instead their attention turns toward the jungle at the sound of gunshots.

Elizabeth hears them too. The gunshots however were not far away from her so she ducks down into the brush and watches from a tiny crack of the leaves in front of her. Out of the trees came Kiriyama rushing for his life and ignored the agonizing pain of his gunshot wound in his leg and tramples over to where Elizabeth is hiding. Oddly enough he really had no idea she was there and trips over her. "Ow!" Elizabeth exclaims as Kiriyama fell. He hauls his spear up ready to slay the person he tripped over, Elizabeth tosses around to look at him and widens her eyes in horror. Automatically Kiriyama stops with his spear in mid air seeing that it is Elizabeth. His eyes move in the direction where he came and back on Elizabeth, he tells her shush by laying a finger over his mouth. "Quiet, get up quickly." He grips her by the arm and diverts his sight on a large vine tree, he grins at the idea he got.

As Kiriyama rushes them both to tree Elizabeth couldn't help but notice his limping. He pushes Elizabeth inside the tree first. Elizabeth digs her way inside the tightened vines and Kiriyama follows in after. He soon takes hold of her again clamping his hand over her mouth and they can hear someone jumping out of the brush outside of the tree. Through a crack Elizabeth could see that it was the other volunteer Yasu Sakura.

Yasu says something in angry tone in Japanese. The only word Elizabeth recognized of what she said was "Kiriyama." Yasu back tracks and looks around some more until she gave up and walks away.

"What-," Elizabeth began to say and Kiriyama places his palm on Elizabeth's mouth again waiting another two minutes. "Wait here" He whispers to Elizabeth and walks out of the tree to look around and see if it was all clear and safe.

Elizabeth follows after Kiriyama anyways without listening to him nor obeyed to anything he had to say. She is fixated on him the entire time for she still did not and couldn't find herself to trust him no matter how many times he tries to help her.

Kiriyama turns to look at Elizabeth with a raised eyebrow and a look that was unbelievable. "What did I just say?" He asked sternly. Although he knew now it was clear of Yasu because if it wasn't she'd open fire on both of them right then in there.

"Where were you?" Elizabeth asks.

"Yasu," He points with his head where Yasu took off. "She ran me down last night so I got a little lost."

Elizabeth crosses her arms. "I wonder what you did to piss her off so much. She seems to be set on killing you most of all."

Kiriyama narrows his eyes at Elizabeth. "Well that's none of your fucking concern. So don't ask me about that ever."

"Well luckily for you it's not my main question," Elizabeth said prepared to pull out the samurai sword at any given moment if Kiriyama is to turn on her.

Kiriyama looks at her engagingly and interested in what Elizabeth's main question is. "Are you going to ask me or not?"

"You are confusing me, I thought you were this psychopath who loved nothing more than killing everyone or anyone when given the chance. Why don't you kill me instead of helping me?" Elizabeth looks at him curiously. "You said it yourself, you feel nothing, no remorse or anything."

Kiriyama glances away from her and finds it hard to answer that question of hers. Elizabeth looks over Kiriyama's shoulder and see's Robbie, Trey and Claire coming out from the brush. She felt most relieved to see them. Claire is leaning onto Trey and that's when Elizabeth notices Claire's leg, it is all black in an area above her knee.

"Elizabeth! Look out!" Robbie said pulling out his crossbow and is ready to shoot Kiriyama.

Elizabeth quickly guards Kiriyama. "Wait Robbie! Wait, I still have something that I want to ask him." Robbie looks at Elizabeth as if she were crazy.

"Elizabeth," Robbie said and comes walking furiously towards them. Kiriyama takes Elizabeth by her arm and drags her out of his way gripping his spear, ready to use it. Robbie shoots an arrow from his crossbow and it misses Kiriyama's face as he tilts his head and grips the crossbow.

Robbie tugs his weapon trying to get Kiriyama to loosen his grasp on it and when that didn't work he punches Kiriyama in the face. And Robbie then belts the end of his crossbow on Kiriyama's face sending him to the ground.

The last thing that Kiriyama saw was Elizabeth pushing Robbie away and then he blacks out.

~Girl # 24, Nikki Wilson, Boy # 19, Jason Benton, DEAD~ 37 More To Go.


	7. The Flashback

**Hello again guys. I really appreciate all the favorites, follows, and reviews. Please do keep it up and the advice helps so much, since I do want to be a novelist one day the advice in the reviews really helps a lot, so please please please keep it up :)**

**MichelleCassidy and MyKillJoyRomance, I really miss hearing from you guys. I'm sure you guys might be busy, though if you see this please if you do have the chance tell me how the story is so far. I hate feeling if I've got a person to lose interest so I may feel a lot better if I hear from you again :)**

**Finally the flashback that most of you have all been waiting for. Enjoy ;) **

* * *

_Flashback._

_12:00 Pm. May 20th – Japan time. Kazuo Kiriyama is being escorted out of a car by three with armed AK's troops and is brought into the school with one troop leading and the two others guarding by each side of Kazuo. They walk into the schools' main entrance and straight down the first hallway. Everything is dim on the inside, not one single light is on except for the daylight broadcasting into the windows._

_The troops halt and Kiriyama stops along with them rolling his eyes, bored and wanting the program of Battle Royale to begin. One of the troop members opens up a door almost hidden in between the lockers. He pulls the light switch and hand gestures to Kiriyama._

_Kiriyama glances inside, it is nothing but a small janitorial closest. What the hell was this guy trying to get him to do? Kiriyama thought looking back at the troop with a dense expression._

_"Get in the closet for now," The troop said. "We can't have you in a classroom by yourself."_

_Kiriyama stands his ground now licking his lips and stares at the troop pathetically. "I'm not getting in that closet." He says sternly._

_The troop puts on an intimidating stance and facial feature as he walks up to Kiriyama getting close to his face, Kiriyama exchanges in the troops stare down and doesn't flinch once or blink."I'm going to tell you one last time or-," The troop didn't finish since Kiriyama heat buts him and the troop falls down unconscious._

_"Get him! Stop him!" The troops shoot and a few who caught up helped them contain Kiriyama by slamming him the ground and one has his AK gun at gunpoint against Kiriyama's head as he struggles and grunts through his angry gritting teeth. The troop is about to pull the trigger when Ms. Ti arrives and swings her whip getting everyone's attention._

_"Everyone get off of him now." Ms. Ti orders. "You are all a bunch of ignorant bastards." She pushes most of her troops off of Kiriyama and punches one in the face._

_Ms. Ti grips Kiriyama by the collar and yanks him back up to his feet. Kiriyama grins at her and raises his eyebrows a few times at her and adds a wink. This chick isn't that bad, he thought. "I'll take him from here boys."_

_The troops leave them and Ms. Ti brings Kiriyama into a secluded office so they could be alone and out of hearing reach. "It is against policy to volunteer again for this program you know?" Ms. Ti said playing with her whip in her hands._

_"So are you going to try and banish me then now that I'm here for a second time?" Kiriyama asks in the corner of the room._

_Ms. Ti walks around the desk in the room and sits in the chair propping her feet up on the desk papers that are sprawled out. "I wanted to bring you back after your infamous win last year." Kiriyama gives Ms. Ti a smug look when she said "Infamous." Bitch I did what I had to do in a program where you have to kill each other, He said in his mind._

_Ms. Ti chuckles almost as though Kiriyama had read her mind, but she did so because his expression was exactly what she wanted from him, he wasn't famous like he thought, people hated him from all over the world. They knew he only volunteered for Battle Royale so he can have a reason to kill legally not because he was chosen by the unfortunate lottery._

_Ms. Ti continues. "Since you are determined to both kill and survive, I want you to protect a previous student of mine."_

_Kiriyama winces. "Why the hell do you think I would want to do that?" Was she crazy? Did she know exactly who he was and what he would be capable of doing? He knew he can only take care of himself and no other than himself._

_Ms. Ti smirks; she doesn't even look at all worried to Kiriyama. "Because if you do not cooperate with what I say to you and if you fail to protect this person then I will send your necklace a little happy signal, I will blow your head." She looks at Kiriyama to see if he'd shown any form of understanding that she wants from him._

_Kiriyama doesn't make any sort of emotional response. He stands in the empty part of the room with his hands in his pockets and stares at the floor blankly._

_"Well what is it going to be Kiriyama?" Ms. Ti said calmly and waits patiently for the answer he may have for her. She knew it was an offer he couldn't refuse._

_"Who is the person of your interest?" Kiriyama said lifting his head up and crosses his arms._

_Ms. Ti smiles. "Her name is Elizabeth Johnston." She pauses. "The students should arrive any moment now, and they'll be unconscious just like last year. After they get here I'm going to have to take off for an interview and will be back shortly after everyone should be waking up from the gas they were given." Ms. Ti get's up from the desk and crosses over to Kiriyama._

_"Before I go you are to go into the class room number 17 up the stairs and stay there. When the students are brought in you'll know who Elizabeth is when she is dropped next to you." Ms. Ti said perfectly clear to Kiriyama._

_Kiriyama heaves through his nose. "I'll do it. What will happen if I do succeed in keeping her alive?" He said with a glint of fierceness in his eyes._

_Ms. Ti nods giving him a satisfying look. "Then I'll let you go free too. The world will know you as a winner of Battle Royale again."_

_"What will they know Elizabeth as?" Kiriyama asks suspiciously._

_"They will know her as the girl you spared and that she escaped the island. It'll at least make you look like a person with a heart for a while to the people." Ms. Ti said, her last sentence is meant to be sarcastic and Kiriyama caught that, though he didn't care or what people thought of him._

_Kiriyama nods in agreement and so does Ms. Ti. Suddenly a loud solar noise is heard and grew louder as it passes by the school overhead. "That will be them now." She grins and takes Kiriyama by the back of his collar and pushes him out of the office._

_Ms. Ti calls her troops. "Make sure that he gets in that classroom upstairs and that he stays there. If you hear one peep or anything else going on between him and the other volunteer shock them both with the stunt guns."_

_The troops do what she asks except for the one that Kiriyama previously head butted. He is sitting up against the lockers with a wet cloth pinched on a bloody nose. Kiriyama had hit the troops forehead too hard that that it gave in a nose bleed. Kiriyama smirks and laughs to himself._

_"Behave yourself Kazuo." Ms. Ti orders him before the troops lead him up the stairs and into the classroom. There is a female sitting on a student desk in the end of the room with her back turned from everyone. Kiriyama knew it was Yasu. They came in the same helicopter and took separate rides up to the school._

_Kiriyama walks toward the back of the classroom just after the troops closes the door behind him however he sits on the floor on the opposite side where Yasu sits. She never flinches or gets an urge to look his way._

_They stayed there without one word, movement, grunt, nothing and even their breathings are silent. The whole room and building is nothing but silent, It is quiet outside too, no sounds of birds or nature._

_It was that way for about 45 minutes until they heard multiple vehicles coming up and parks outside the school. Kiriyama and Yasu didn't bulge from where they are to look out from the windows to see their competition. In a matter of time, every troop hauls an unconscious student over their shoulders as well as their belongings and carries them one by one in a single filed line up into the school and up the stairs into classroom 17 placing them in either chairs or on the floor._

_Kiriyama keeps his eyes out for the girls, the one that will be put beside him will be the girl he'll have to try and keep alive throughout the entire program. One by one of all the girls are being placed further and further away from him._

_He began to wonder if she wasn't going to be placed by him was he ever going to know who she is in the crowd of all the other female students before the Battle Royale started. If Kiriyama didn't know who she was by then he knew he'd be screwed. He also didn't want to randomly ask the girls if either one of them was Elizabeth. It would be too suspicious and not to mention random._

_Kiriyama had already seen about 20 different girls come in through the door over the troops shoulders and not one of them were being dropped beside him. Any one of these girls can be Elizabeth now, he thought._

_The next girl to come in over a troops shoulder Kiriyama felt was probably Elizabeth because Ms. Ti comes in afterwards. "Put her next to Kazuo Kiriyama." The troop glances at her in curious question by look of his face. "Why?" he asks. Ms. Ti glances back at him with a sneer. "Just do it." She said through angry gritted teeth._

_The troop shakes his head and obeys Ms. Ti's orders walking up to Kiriyama with Elizabeth and tosses her onto the floor next to Kiriyama. Her head lands on Kiriyama's left side of his chest softly bouncing off on impact once she hits the ground beneath her and back down._

_Kiriyama doesn't push her away or off of him. He glances up at Ms. Ti and she winks with a nod then turns around and leaves the classroom._

_The troops bring the last of the students in and close the door on their way out and locks it. Kiriyama looks down at Elizabeth for the first time. Her long layered bangs cover her face and Kiriyama slowly scoops his hand through Elizabeth's hair combing it out of her face to get a better look of her. The only things he noticed about her is American and white, the general things, since he is a young man of no emotions he could not describe her as pretty or ugly. Although common sense already told him that she is definitely not ugly it's just he couldn't know nor recognize beauty or feeling something for someone._

_He didn't care for any of that because he simply couldn't make himself feel beauty. His only mission is to protect her until the program is finished, nothing more._

_Kiriyama hear's a chopper start outside and can see as he turns his head around to look through the window of it flying away, obviously that Ti chick going to her interview like she said to him in the office._

_A few hours passed by and none of the students began to wake up yet and the sun is setting outside. Yasu found a place sleep behind a table. She was beginning to grow irritated of Kiriyama's stares. Kiriyama was dragged out of his own bed at 4am, really early that morning and he is starting to get tired himself. Since everyone else is asleep he decided to try to as well. He hated to admit this to himself but Elizabeth's snuggling against him added a bit of comfort like an actual bed or a warm blanket._

_Kiriyama lowers the back his head to the floor gently and tosses it to the side for a more sufficing feel to his neck and closes his eyes._

* * *

Back to the present day some cold liquid is squirted in Kiriyama's face. He wakes up in a surprised jolt. The liquid enters his mouth and it is just water. Kiriyama sees Robbie standing in front of him with a water bottle in hand from his ground point of view. Kiriyama wishes that Robbie would've squirted some more water so he could try catching it in his mouth. He felt like he was dying of thirst ever since he lost his survival bag at sea.

Kiriyama looks behind Robbie and sees that Elizabeth is sitting on a log a few meters away next to her friend Claire examining her injured and bruised up leg. Elizabeth looks over at Robbie closely as if making sure he isn't doing something she didn't want him to do. Kiriyama also notices that his arms are tied around this strong piece of bamboo behind on his back, it hurts to try and move

"You're lucky to still be alive." Robbie said in a threatening tone. "God know how I will be able to contain myself from doing so as soon as you answer every single question Elizabeth has for you. It's only a matter of time man."

Elizabeth then diverts her eyes on Kiriyama. He catches her glance so Elizabeth gets up patting Claire's arm and walks over. "That's enough Robbie." She says calmly.

"We should start heading back to our camp. People would've started to see the fire by now." Robbie said slinging his crossbow onto his back.

Elizabeth looks at Robbie a tad bit bewildered. "A fire? You started a fire and didn't think to put it out before you all came here?"

"Liz," Trey says and Elizabeth turns her attention to him. "Don't worry, we're creating a diversion. When Robbie first said that I thought that he meant division or some shit like that."

"Wait a minute, what diversion?" Elizabeth asks them both. She turns back around to look at Robbie. "What is he talking about Robbie and for whom?"

"Why are you asking me and not Trey? He's the one that brought it up Liz!" Robbie yells at her defending himself by blowing the situation out of proportion and points at Trey with a wave of his hand who now sat down by Claire.

"Trey said that you mentioned the word diversion so it must've been your idea, and this is why I am asking you." Elizabeth almost loses her temper with him and slowly breathes in and out relaxing herself. She fixates on him. "What is your diversion targeted at Robbie?"

Robbie begins to lay it all down, the neighborhoods, farm animals, and other supplies. "If we make way towards it now we'll be able to reach the neighborhood within 50 minutes tops." He eyes Kiriyama. "We would get there quicker if we killed him right here, right now."

Elizabeth refused. "I still want to know why he's saved my life and helped me so far." She concentrates back on the story that Robbie had just told her. "So is the diversion your plan to get everyone to come to the neighborhoods too?"

"Yes, and when they do we'll kill them all on sight." Robbie said.

"We?" Elizabeth said in a gawking expression.

"Yes Elizabeth that's right, we," Robbie said notoriously with his eyes wide and walks toward Trey as he helps Claire back onto her feet.

"What if they're not meaning to kill anyone though? Have you ever thought about that Robbie?"

Claire shakes her head. "I told him the same thing Liz. He still won't change his mind no matter what you say to him."

Robbie flashes around as soon as he gets close to the woods brush. "You two can just learn to face it and endure because if anyone who wants to survive out here without killing anyone wouldn't be stupid enough to walk towards another persons' fire."

Robbie had a point there, Elizabeth thought. It was no use arguing with him and since they were all on the move, Trey helps Claire walk on her feet and Robbie didn't dare help Kiriyama up as he led the group back from whence they came so that left Elizabeth doing that job. "Come on," She says and Kiriyama didn't say a word as she helps him up, however he allows her to help him instead of faltering. He grunts and Elizabeth looks down at his wounded leg.

"So was it Yasu that shot you just now?" Elizabeth asked after a few minutes as they walked. Kiriyama didn't answer her right away as he grunts again. "No it was from last night when I tried to outrun her."

Elizabeth winces. "I thought you were very good at still other peoples weapons instead of running away from them." She phishes at the thought of him becoming a runaway this time around and found it to be humorous all in one. "Why didn't you fight back?"

Kiriyama rolls his eyes. "You saw it yourself. She has an AK rifle, and ran me down with it." He pauses and tone grew deeper into an aggression. "You may think you know everything about me, I get that, But you don't know everything I've been through. So stop talking as if you know everything."

As much of a bad person Elizabeth knew Kiriyama was he is still right with what he just said. She didn't mean to go so overboard on her spoken words about him or for Kiriyama to take such sudden offense to it. She didn't know that that would be possible for him. It just goes to show she didn't really know much about him as she thought. Elizabeth felt sorry though she wasn't going to admit it to him.

Elizabeth changes the subject after a minute went by. "How'd you escape her from last night?" She asked.

"I jumped into the sea from a high cliff. I ran her off as far away as possible from the temple I led you to." Kiriyama said. Elizabeth is speechless and shocked as she looks at him with huge eyes. It is yet another time where he saved her. "Did you go there like I said?"

Elizabeth nods her head. "Yes I did go there." She says. They walk in silence until coming upon the hill where Robbie and Trey started the fire to cook the chicken and gave Claire and Kiriyama a break from their injuries by setting them down and Robbie stops out the fire, and Elizabeth helps him do so.

After all of that they carry on until arriving at a large stable a kilometer down the large hill and a few yards away from the neighborhoods. Robbie orders that Claire and Elizabeth stay in the stable after they had thoroughly checked it out and to keep a close watch over Kiriyama while they go check out the other homes and the surrounding buildings. Afterwards Robbie is going to set up his diversion and didn't tell anyone what it was going to be or do.

Elizabeth sets Kiriyama down gently against a post in the stable. It is vaguely dark and the only light they got in there was the natural light outside coming in from cracks in the old torn wooden walls, and a few open windows in the back. Kiriyama's grunts grew very hoarse and he coughs. Elizabeth can hear it from his lungs and as light casted on him she could see that his lips are cracked and is obviously experiencing dehydration.

Elizabeth takes out her water bottle from her bag, looks at it and by the looks of it there is only a small cup full left, maybe even half. There is enough for only one person that'll last until evening that day. She makes up her mind and undoes the bottles top getting down onto her knees in front of Kiriyama.

"You would risk to save someone like him from dehydration rather than yourself?" Claire said confused as she watches Elizabeth, seeing what she is about to do.

"That's what he has been doing for me ever since we got here Claire, and I want to keep him alert and alive so I can find out why." Elizabeth said and tilts Kiriyama's head up with her hand placed on top of him. 'Don't worry Claire I'm very sure that Robbie and Trey can find some water."

Elizabeth raises her bottle up to Kiriyama's lips and he drinks from it. After he is finished he says something in a whispering tone looking down. Claire lifts her eyebrows and Elizabeth does the same and comes closer to Kiriyama. "What was that?" She asks him.

Kiriyama lifts up his head staring at Elizabeth directly into her eyes. "I'll never tell you," He says slowly. Elizabeth stares back at him with anger already building up inside of her. She wanted so badly to smack him in the head but couldn't find herself to do it. He was too weak for one and also for the fact that he hasn't threatened her yet.

Meanwhile as Robbie and Trey trek down the empty roads they come upon a house with lights on in the inside. Robbie tells Trey to shush as he sang a song by "Journey" off tune as they walked and came to a stop. Robbie takes his crossbow in his hands and Trey takes out a knife (One that Travis used before he died last night.)

The both of them counted to three and charged towards the house. "Get out of the house whoever you are!" Robbie exclaims ferociously readying his crossbow with an arrow.

Robbie's determination and rage to kill off more people, if it were people they knew or were friends with frightens him as he charged with Robbie through a garden the owner of the house had made it looked like, a lot of flower pots were on display everywhere and Robbie jumps over a four foot one in the yard.

At arrival a large bulky man flies the door open suddenly at both of the boys surprise. This man is definitely not a player or graduated with them. He is a Japanese man, 50s- 60s years of age, wore a dirty white shirt and some jeans. He pulls out a large rifle and points it towards them.

"Whoa, whoa wait old man!" Trey panics in a surrendering position and so does Robbie.

~No One New Dead. Still 37 More To Go~

* * *

**I know IveGotAJarOfDirt13, you did say not to put too many cliffhangers, but for this i couldn't help myself :) I still hope you enjoy it though. Awesome username by the way!**


	8. Visions Of Death

**Hey guys!First off I'm so sorry it took me two whole weeks to update. Please forgive me :)**

**To one of the reviewers don't worry about this story going on a hiatus any time soon or ever. It's not going to happen as I've already planned out how to end this story. Part of it isn't writers block but it's hard for me to find a break and write at the moment. I have lots of exams and finals coming up in two weeks, helping a family member with a broken ankle, as well as my professional script writing and writing my novel. However I promise guys this will get finished. ;)**

**Thank you so much to my new followers. I hope you all enjoy the ride. :D**

* * *

When the old man is about to pull the trigger on the rifle "The Thunderer" theme song plays on the nearest intercom "Good Afternoon all of you lucky remaining survivors," Ms. Ti says with glee. The man lowers his rifle as the boys divert their eyes toward the noise and so does the old man. "So far there have only been two slayed in battle by your dear friends and opponents. They are girl # 24, Nikki Wilson and boy # 19, Jason Benton. So that means there are only 37 of you left out there."

There is a pause before Ms. Ti continues, and a shuffling static as she gets her schedule together. "Alright so take out your maps and pens, there are going to be some new danger zones out there this afternoon." There is another pause. Trey averts his eyes on the old man's rifle again. It is lifted up towards the sky and no longer targeted at either him or Robbie.

"K-12, H-3, C-13, K-9, and G-5. Those are the new danger zones and will last until 4:30 PM. Keep up the good work with killing each other off. At this going rate we may have our lucky winner before the five days are over. Bye bye." The intercom turns off and all is silent once again.

Trey still has his arms up in surrender as he looks back at the man. "Listen," Trey said calmly and takes a step closer. The old man whips around cocking the rifle and points it to the ground driving a bullet an inch away from Trey's toes. This sudden arising makes Trey stumble backwards and tumbles over one of the flower pots displayed on the front lawn and breaks it in half as he falls down.

The old man begins to shout hysterically in Japanese at Trey and Robbie ready's his crossbow with an arrow, but the old man is too quick and fires another bullet through the bridle of Robbie's weapon. The stave of the crossbow is broken in two and swings back and forth on the hinge. When the arrow flies off the handle it lands on the ground below.

Robbie dodges quickly towards Trey. "Come on! Get up!" He tugs his friend by the sleeve and Trey comes to his feet and the next thing that happens startled them as they almost take off.

"Watch out for the pots you clumsy bastards!" The old man yells.

Trey looks back at the old man with a vacant expression as Robbie halts a few feet away and raises his eyebrow at Trey. "Come on man." He gritted through his teeth.

"You can speak English?" Trey asked.

"What the hell are you doing Trey," Robbie said backing away slowly, he was an idiot, Robbie thought, the man had a rifle.

"Get off of my property the both of you." The man lowers his rifle to let the boys know he isn't in any way a real threat to them. "I'm not willing to help or want any of you players within one hundred feet of my house."

Robbie relaxes as he sees the man lowering his rifle. There is a question that crosses through his mind as he heard him spoke. "Why are you even still here? I thought they said they'd evacuated everyone off of the island."

"They couldn't get me far away from my house even if they tried or force me to." The man locked a grave stare at the both of them. It is silent for a while and Trey gawks as he didn't really know what to think, then again he wasn't much of a thinker anyway.

"Well?" The man breaks the silence. "What are you waiting for? Get the hell off of my lawn!"

"I have one more question," Robbie says quickly hoping the old guy wouldn't change his mind and point the rifle at him.

Instead the old man only rolls his eyes with an annoyed expression. "What is it? Hurry up!"

"We can't find any water and some of the plumbing faucets around here don't seem to be working."

"They turned them off that's why and I told you already that I am not helping any of you. I'm staying out of it." The old man grumbles.

Robbie had another idea. "We have girlfriends who ran out of water too and one of them broke her leg."

"One of them is my girlfriend, his girl just dumped him." Trey said, Robbie narrows his eyes at Trey. "Shut up moron." He whispered.

"Unfortunately for you two I despise women as much as I do with all people." The man laughs and starts to walk back inside of his house continuing to laugh. He turns back around at them as he reaches his door handle. "Even if I could help I wouldn't because you broke my favorite flower pot." At this he grimaces at Trey and turns back around as he opens his door. "You best be gone once I get back in and trust me I'll know."

"Okay then," Trey shrugs. "I'll be sure to let some other players know of your existence here and we'll all come here and trash the rest of your flower pots and your house since we're mostly all going down anyway. So we can use a bit of fun."

Robbie looks at Trey wide eyed. "Trey! You son of a,"

The man slams his front door without going inside and turns back around with a grim look and a balled up fist with the rifle still in his other hand gripping it tightly now. He may be old however he terrified Robbie and Trey with his muscles and rifle even though the man proved them he won't kill them on the spot. That didn't stop Robbie from preparing himself to make a run for it.

The old man leans himself face to face with Trey with a smug expression. "There is only a vending machine a few blocks from here around a community shopping area. I won't tell you where so you'll have to find it yourselves." He looked at Robbie too and looks back at Trey. "Consider this to be our compromise."

Trey looks at the old man awkwardly. "Sorry old man I told you I am taken."

The old man looks very confused and looks over at Robbie's signal he is making behind Trey. He points to Trey and twirls his same pointing finger around his own head. "He's slow." Robbie mouths.

The old man nods. "Get going." He turns and walks back into his house as Robbie and Trey walk off down the street.

In the control room Ms. Ti has a camera set on the old man's house. "Sergeant," The sergeant gets distracted away from a duty and comes over to Ms. Ti. Before speaking a word he salutes her. "Yes Ms. Ti?"

"Who is this man and why wasn't he evacuated?" Ms. Ti asks.

"His name is Shin Watanabe, sixty years old and a widower since twenty five. He has never left his house in that time. He put up quite a fight with some of the troops so he could stay." As he explained this Ms. Ti suddenly elbows the sergeant in his face.

The sergeant covers his nose and walks away from Ms. Ti without being ordered to do so instead she is now occupied on a different screen showing Kazuo Kiriyama tied up against a post and Elizabeth pacing back and forth in front of him with her arms crossed. They are exchanging words with each other and she couldn't hear a word of what they were saying and is about to turn up the volume on their neck braces when a troop calls her over.

"It's that Victoria girl and she's closing in on girl # 25 fast." The troop said and Ms. Ti comes over. "Oh so that slutty bitch is still alive I see. I didn't think she would make it this far, I've completely underestimated her." Ms. Ti said sitting on the desk beside the troop.

Jenna Richards, girl # 25 hears someone coming at her in the woods and there is nowhere for her to run in the short time she had to get away. She didn't feel strongly about killing the person with her weapon, a sickle so since she liked climbing things she got behind a tree facing the opposite way from where the tracking came and began to climb it.

Victoria comes out from the brush not seeing Jenna scramble up the tree although she can hear it and looks up. "Jenna?" She said getting a look at the girls face. "What are you doing up there?" She speaks in a mellow tone.

Jenna stops crawling up the tree, not because she was now noticed but because the further she went she couldn't hold her weight on the thin branch. "I thought you would be someone who wants to kill me."

"Do you think I'm a killer Jenna?" Victoria asks with a gentle chuckle. "We're good friends so get down from there." Jenna thinks and shrugs as she looks down at her with a smile and crawls back down from the tree. As she does her sickle falls from her hands.

Victoria diverts her sight on the sickle. It made Jenna feel uneasy seeing Victoria's expression so she stops sliding down for a second. Victoria looks back up and smirks. "I'd like to trade weapons with you." She said.

Jenna laughs in her throat and continues on down. "Why do you want to trade?" Her feet lands on the ground and Jenna quickly retrieves her sickle back gripping it tightly. "What's your weapon?"

Victoria takes out a stunt gun from the back of her skirt. "Wasn't just a few years ago that we watched a TV show together and you got very intrigued by one of these."

Jenna's eyes widened. It was true; she's wanted to have one of those ever since seeing one. "Okay fine." Jenna takes her time walking up to Victoria for their swap. Jenna is still very suspicious. Victoria just didn't seem to be herself. Sure Victoria had an edgy personality but there was something eerie and creepy going on about her.

Again Jenna thought that Victoria may seem different because of the situation they had all been thrusted into. Jenna makes sure she had a firm grip on the stunt gun from Victoria before releasing her grip on the sickle. Once Jenna had it and gave Victoria her sickle and spurts away cautiously.

Victoria giggles with an unsettling expression on her face. "What's the matter Jenna? You do still trust me don't you?"

Jenna breathes a bit heavily. "Of course I do Victoria. I just think we should keep moving."

"What's the rush?" Victoria grins foolishly. "I'm tired from all this running around. Let's relax and catch up with each other." She traces the sickles hilt with her fingertips.

"Victoria?" Jenna asks in a scared tone. Victoria really looked manic. Jenna felt that something bad is probably going to happen and at the same time felt bad for her friend. "What's going on with you? You're not acting like yourself."

Victoria chuckles again. "Darling," Victoria whips her arms around with a lunatic smile displayed around the corners of her lips. "Look around you. This is just a side of me you've just never seen before, still you can trust me. I won't do anything harmful to you, that is unless you piss me off like you're doing right now little miss chicka."

Victoria takes a few steps towards Jenna tilting her head with the same sadistic smile on her face and widens her eyes to the point to where her eyeballs looked like they were about to pop out. Victoria is still tracing her fingertips along the sickle and Jenna turns on her stunt gun.

"Victoria stop it now!" Jenna threatens by holding out the stunt gun in front of her. "I will defend myself against you if I have to."

Victoria doesn't do anything else but smile and still continues to taunt over toward Jenna without any notice of fear. Jenna twists around and darts into the woods. Victoria screams ferociously holding the sickle high in the air running after Jenna. "Cry little bitch cry!" Victoria calls out.

Jenna didn't concentrate on anything surrounding her. Jenna's only main concern now was losing Victoria or hopefully Victoria is really tired like she said she was and would just give up on chasing her all together. She was so aloof that Jenna didn't see a log upon coming up to it and tramples over it. Hitting the ground beneath her Jenna's foot throbs excessively and can barely move it without it hurting her.

Jenna tries to slide herself into a thick brush to hide and a hand tightly wraps around her throbbing foot and yanks her out of the brush. Jenna screams as she turns on the stunt gun and presses it hard against her attackers chest.

Victoria jolts and pretends to shake for a few seconds as if she were really being electrocuted and grins down at Jenna. She lifts up her blouse revealing a bullet proof vest.

"They gave you two weapons?" Jenna said wincing her eyes.

Victoria chuckles. "Not really. The bullet proof vest was the weapon I ended up with. The tazer I got off of my sister."

Jenna intensely lifts eyes. "Are you the one who killed Corey?"

Victoria grins wider and giggles. Jenna frowns at her with narrowed eyebrows and tases Victoria's ankle with her stunt gun. "That's for Corey!" Jenna shouts.

Victoria lets go of Jenna's foot in a huge uproar. "Ouch! You bitch!" Jenna stands up and hops on her foot trying to get away. Victoria has a shock wave go up her spine and twitches a few times before going back after Jenna.

She grunts and Victoria swings her sickle at Jenna and it hits her in the back. Jenna stands there for a few seconds coughing up blood and falls face forward to the ground. Victoria chuckles a weird laugh coming over to Jenna's body taking back her stunt gun and retrieving her sickle from Jenna's back. "Sweet dreams cry baby."

Just as Victoria begins to walk off there is a gunshot heard from behind her echoing into the woods. She looks from side to side and out of the brush jumps Yasu. Victoria springs off and feels one of Yasu's bullets hit her but didn't pierce the skin because of her bullet proof vest.

Victoria takes what she thought could be a possible detour to defend herself against Yasu and instead she throws herself down a cliff and rolls all the way down to the bottom.

Meanwhile back in the village Robbie and Trey were having no luck with finding the vending machine that the old man talked about. Robbie began to think if they were both lied to only to get off his lot and wanted them to get lost and killed off. He always thought of the worse case scenarios. He and Trey separated and it wasn't long until Trey howls.

"I found it Robbie, over here!"

Robbie comes jogging over to Trey and looks up and down at the machine. Most of the bottles he knew what it was even though the symbols were in Japanese and some he didn't know what they were though they looked like juice or other flavored sodas. The first thing Robbie did was unplug it from behind and tries to shift the machine. "Trey come on, help me with this."

Trey didn't budge at Robbie's command and instead uses the bat after taking it out of his green bag and swings it at the screen multiple times until it breaks. Trey and Robbie salvage all the drinks that they can, mostly they got more water bottles, coca-colas, and sprite.

After collecting everything that they can they later start back to the barn getting a better sense in direction.

At the same time girl # 13 Vivian Roberts and her step brother, boy # 23 Rhett Wilcox trek through the woods. They are both still soaking wet from last night's rain storm and Vivian is dirty all over with leaves and grass sticking out at the ends of her short blonde hair while Rhett is a bit more clean looking than she was.

All Vivian did was complain about the habitat she was in instead of the deadly program she was playing in. She hated the trees, the humidity, the bugs, etc. She had hated everything that she saw and touched, and had a hard time walking as well.

"Why don't you take your heels off if they are hurting your feet so much?" Rhett suggested, though he knew what she is going to say.

"Are you crazy?" Vivian exclaims. "These things costed me more than your pathetic haircut."

Fight, fight, it's all they've ever done, though not all the time. Some of the time they did get along and loved each other like family because their parents were together when they were still in elementary. It wasn't until they all moved in together until the fighting started.

Rhett rolls his eyes. "All you're doing is getting them dirtied up like your face." He smirks.

"Shut up faggot." Vivian shot back. She didn't really mean to call Rhett that, true Rhett is gay however he hated that word so much and especially despised it when the people he loves uses the word. He understood she was feeling and looked miserable so he had let it slide as if she hadn't said it.

Vivian's heel cracks. "Ow! Ow!" She looks down at her shoe and Rhett stops to turn around. "Oh shit." She takes off the shoe. "Well it's ruined now." Vivian throws it off into the woods and stomps her bare foot into mud. She starts to cry.

Rhett puts down his bag. "Let's just take a break for a few minutes." Vivian agrees and finds a smooth bolder to sit down on. Rhett goes through a bag and pulls out a pair of slip on shoes. "Here," He places them beside Vivian as she started to massage her feet with lotion she had stuffed in her purse. "Thank you." Vivian said calming herself down and showed how grateful she was to Rhett.

They take a few sips of from their water and decided to continue on. "We should go down to the community below. Give yourself a shower." Rhett said with a wink and helps Vivian up to her feet.

"How much further is it Rhett?" Vivian said almost out of breath.

"We should get there before the next announcement Ms. Ti will make." Rhett replies while walking back up to his bag and slings it across his back.

As they walk on Vivian caught up with Rhett better than she did when wearing those high heels. "I wish I can talk to dad right now. It's not fair that a lot of us won't be able to say a proper farewell to them."

Rhett is shocked to now hear this come out of Vivian when he didn't think she cared at all about the program. She hadn't mentioned anything about it before.

"It would be depressing for me if I talked to my mother telling her the possibility that I might die. I couldn't be able to do it." Rhett said.

"You wouldn't like to hear her voice or a feeling of comfort before you think you might go?" Vivian asked curiously with a raised brow.

Rhett thinks about Vivian's question before replying. "No. I'd rather her not know of my death. Plus there are great memories that I have of her so all I have to do is replay it in my mind."

Vivian thought that was strange of him to say and she didn't say anything else about the matter because she didn't quite understand what he meant. Of course memories are very good to have, although it isn't much like the real thing.

Suddenly Vivian steps on something and a triggering sound is heard, at that a sword came flying down in a spiral and hits Rhett in the middle of his forehead. He falls down automatically. Vivian screams bloody murder and cries over Rhett as he lays there dead in front of her. She can't shake the feeling of it being her fault that her step brother is dead.

She takes her foot off of the trigger running towards Rhett. "Rhett!" She screams while doing this sharpened sticks fall down like the sword did and this time most of the sticks seep through Vivian's body all around her from head to toe.

Vivian falls next to Rhett. "I'm sorry Rhe-." She whispers. In those last moments she realized what Rhett had meant about what he said about memories because they flashed before her eyes before she passed away.

Boy # 1, Kevin Coates jumps from the tree above and has a horrified expression on his face looking upon his victims and runs away in a panic.

~Girl # 25, Jenna Richards, Boy # 23, Rhett Wilcox, Girl # 13, Vivian Roberts. Dead!~

34 More To Go.


	9. Jealousy Runs Thicker Than Blood

**Hey Guys! :) **

**I really want to apologize about the very late update. College in the last couple of weeks when I had it was very stressful and then the summer caught up with me. Just to let you know yes I am back and I plan on updating the next chapter really soon. Thanks goes out to the new followers and the people who will continue to read my story :)**

**In the future I plan on releasing a few Purge fanfics, an Inception one and a Batman Begin's One-Shot. Just to let you guys know in case any of you are fans ;)**

**Stargate sequel is on hold, I'm sorry to tell you guys this. I know most of you that are following this story also followed my first Stargate fic. Though I promise I will one day work on it.**

**Okay so Victoria is going to get very sensual and beyond psycho in this chapter. I wanted to warn you all.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Elizabeth takes a break away from asking Kiriyama questions that he wasn't giving her answers to, she felt she could use a nap after her circulation had been risen trying to get information out from him. Elizabeth knew he was watching her as she had risen and carries on to a spot by Claire, but her frustration had literally soared that she didn't even want to look at Kiriyama to see if he was doing what she thought.

"Is he staring over here?" Elizabeth asks Claire with her head down and a look of exhaust mixed with dehydration. Claire is about to say this to Elizabeth however darts her sight on Kiriyama and shakes her head. "No Liz he's not." She said in a low voice and hands Elizabeth her water bottle and Elizabeth nudges it away with her hand.

"No thanks, I don't want your water Claire." Elizabeth props her forehead with her other hand and leans back against a post and rests her throbbing legs. Elizabeth could hear Claire as she made a bickering noise, Elizabeth just ignored it and hoped to God her friend wasn't about to go on a rant. Elizabeth didn't need it right now.

"You look exhausted Liz and not in a good way." Claire said worried.

Elizabeth covers her eyes with her hand and rubs them as she groans. "Since when was looking exhausted a good thing?"

"You know what I mean." Claire tries to hand her water back over to Elizabeth. "You look closer to death than dehydration."

Elizabeth finally caved in or else Claire would've gone on forever and ever to get Elizabeth to do what she wanted. Elizabeth takes the water bottle from Claire's hand and takes three sips before giving it back to Claire.

Claire side glances at Kazuo and he is looking the other way from them. "Why are you making us doing this Liz?" She said looking back at Elizabeth.

"Making you do what?" Elizabeth asks confused.

"Keeping him alive?" She nudges her head towards Kazuo. "He's a criminal."

"I told you already he's saved my life out here and I want to know why." Elizabeth said a tad bit irritated as she felt she kept repeating the same thing over again.

"I know," Claire begins to lower her voice. "But what if he only saved you to gain loyalty and then he will soon get us in a group and start killing us all off. I don't trust him."

Elizabeth winces and looks over at Kazuo. "Yeah well something tells me that I should trust him."

Trey bellows a howl outside the barn that makes Elizabeth and Claire nearly jump out of their skins.

"We found drinks!" Trey announces coming inside the barn.

"Yeah and that's really smart of you screaming to let the others know exactly where you are." Kazuo said and to which it surprised everyone in the room to hear him speak.

"What was that son?" Trey widens his eyes at Kazuo looking like he wanted to fight.

"Actually I agree with him," Elizabeth admitted taking a cola out of the bag for herself that Trey carried inside. "Your loud mouth does attract attention Trey."

Trey glances at Robbie confused and curious at what and who Elizabeth just agreed too, even Claire was bewildered.

Kazuo gazes at Elizabeth and grins and Elizabeth catching his grin couldn't help but slightly grin back at him before looking away and taking a sip from her cola in her hands.

* * *

Kevin Coates (Boy # 1) still ran with a horrific look on his face. He kept rethinking all morning if could he really make a death trap like that, he thought it through so hard and didn't think he could actually do it but he did and started to regret it. How he was very responsible for those cruel deaths, he couldn't get the images out of his head.

"Kevin!"

Kevin stops in his tracks as he heard his name being shouted in a sloppy whine by a guy and he recognized it. "Mark? Where are you?!"

"Behind you,"

Kevin turns around and sees Mark Reeds (Boy # 11) Sitting on the ground without a shirt and is in only his boxers with socks on and has what appeared to be a beer can in his right hand. Mark cackles at Kevin. "You should've seen your face while you were running man." Mark does an imitation and goes overboard with it. When he was done he cackles some more.

"Mark what the hell are you doing?" Kevin looks concerned.

"What does it look like?" Mark holds the beer can up higher, in the process Mark tilts and caught himself before falling sideways on the ground. "I'm devouring free beer!"

"Where'd you find this?" Kevin said walking over and picks up an unopened can and looks at it. Bud Light, in Japanese.

"There's a storage somewhere over there, there, or over there," Mark points around himself as he forgot his surroundings. "A room full of lots of beer." He hiccups.

"Honestly Mark I think you've had one too many." Kevin tries to take the beer can away from Mark's grasp.

"No!" Mark lingers on the word in a whine jerking back his beer. "This stuff makes me feel better and it'll make you feel better too."

"You are drunk Mark now just put the beer down." Kevin tries to force Mark to give up his beer.

Mark gets up and walks in a messy tantrum drinking from his can. "Last one I swear but really Kevin you should try a beer. I promise if you do try one I'll stop with this drink."

It took a lot of convincing however Kevin was too vulnerable to resist and took a beer for himself and drank too fast becoming easily tipsy and reached for another. All of the regrets he was feeling seemed easier to handle by every gulp he took.

After an hour Kevin had already been through eight cans of beer and is now on a mountain side with Mark with both of their arms around each other's shoulders singing "She'll Be Coming Around The Mountain."

They kept each other balanced on the hillside. Victoria Owens watches them sway back and forth with each other deep in the bushes. She realizes they were either drunk or hit in the head and went full stupid. Victoria comes out from the brush and walks their way.

Mark see's Victoria first heading their way. "There she is coming around the mountain Kevin." Kevin smiles. "There she is." He sings.

"What are you boys doing?" Victoria asks curiously and in an innocent tone. "Where'd you find the alcohol?" She adds taking a half empty can out of Mark's hand and gulps some of it down.

"I," Mark pauses to scratch the back of his neck. "I was going to just finish that off girl."

"Whoops," Victoria pouts and tips the can upside down and not a drop of beer fell out of the can. "Sorry about that." She crushes the can and throws it behind her. "You Mark." She puts her hand on his chest and her other hand runs through his blonde lengthy hair. "I've waited to get you all alone on an island like this. It's my dream come true." She pretends to seduce him.

Mark's knees cave in and giggles all the way to the ground like a dog getting its' belly rubbed. Victoria looks to Kevin. "And you. Did I ever compliment you on your Spring Break tan you got? You look so sexy with that tan Kevin."

Kevin gets red in the face getting an idea. "We should tan together sometime then."

"Oh I can just squeeze you," Victoria closes in on Kevin and quickly takes her sickle from behind her back and slashes Kevin's throat. It happened way too fast that Kevin didn't have time to scream and fell forward as soon as Victoria moved out of the way. Kevin's blood sprayed all over Victoria's chest and Mark who had his back turned still laughing and had thought that a beer can exploded and sprayed everywhere.

Kevin tried to make a groaning sound but his air way is completely cut off to warn Mark before he passed away. Victoria laughs "Well Mark your friend here seems to be in a deep coma so now it is just you and me." She drags her sickle on the ground before sitting down behind him. She throws her arms around his neck and begins to kiss neck and sucked on his ear.

"Ah, don't stop," Mark said really drowsy. He leans back on Victoria and decides to turn around and threw her on the ground so he could be on top. Victoria raises her eyebrow at Mark and smiles raising her neck up to kiss his lips. Mark rubs body against Victoria's and before he could go any further Victoria pushes him off.

Mark looks at her confused. Victoria traces her tongue along her lips and takes off her top. "I'm always on the top. Remember?" She said and hops onto his lap doing a dry hump with him. Very soon Victoria head butts Mark and he is knocked unconscious.

Victoria laughs manically and takes her sickle doing a number on Mark's body. While she cuts him into pieces she thought of the times when she caught him with another girl in bed or in the car while she was going out with him last year. Victoria knew that he was already dead but she wanted to keep stabbing him until he was completely gone and unrecognizable.

When Victoria felt like she had nothing else to cut up she kicks the pieces off the cliff and into the ocean.

* * *

Amber Cook (Girl # 15) did indeed make it away from Yasu Sakura, however she got shot in the arm and knew that it hit her artery because she felt the blockage and an abnormal beating pressure in the arm and in her heart.

Amber knew she wasn't going to last very long but still wanted to get out of harms way so she can die peacefully. She hoped she could. Tears fell from her eyes, not because she knew that this would end her but because she can't get the image out of her mind of Nikki getting killed in front of her own eyes.

Really soon Amber can make out a small cottage in the woods. She felt herself getting weaker, double vision, and blurry eyed from dehydration since she left her water where she last stayed. She had no choice but to run then and forgot it.

She collapses on the outside without going unconscious. At the same time some footsteps are heard coming from the cottage. "Amber," Javier Hernandez (Boy # 21) exclaimed. "Come on guys help me get her inside."

"Don't take the bullet out of my arm," Amber spoke in a melancholy manner. "That Japanese girl got me in the artery."

Javier quickly takes Amber under the arms. "Shawn get her legs and someone give Amber some water."

Shawn Levitt (Boy # 14) took her legs and helps Amber inside with Javier. Cody Hurst (Boy # 2) grabs his untouched water bottle and hands it over to Javier as he sets Amber down on a bed in another room.

Javier was in the room with Amber all afternoon helping her gulp down the water and in any way possible helped to ease her pain. Lisa Walsh (Girl # 20) watches them in the hallway starting to grow very jealous over Amber as she saw the attention Javier gave her. Lisa knew that Amber and Javier are long time pals however Lisa had a newfound crush on Javier and she knew Amber had always liked him in that way too.

Javier kisses Amber on the forehead and Lisa rolls her eyes taking her leave.

**~Boy # 1 Kevin Coates and Boy # 11 Mark Reeds, DEAD!~ 32 More To Go. **


End file.
